Second Go
by WanderingWriter79
Summary: <html><head></head>I always believe death will lead to three outcomes; heaven, hell, or purgartory. Didn't expect a being of power to give me the task of being a guardian...to a little girl. *Notice* OC Point of View and Fem-Naru</html>
1. Prologue: Contract

**Author's Notes: And here it is denizens of the fanfiction world. The new, improved, and completely reworked (at least I hope so on all three accounts) version of ****Second Go****.**

**As many of you are aware, in my last update of this story I have told of my plans of giving this story a major overhaul, and by overhaul I mean writing it all over again so that I can make this damn story make sense. Have no fear, I still plan on keeping certain aspects of the past version of this story carry on into this version, such as the Anima idea along with Naruko's and Hitoshi's friendship with the members of Team 8, I'll just rework that a bit. Others ideas like how Joseph's death, his initial meeting with Kyuubi and other ideas will either be reworked or dropped all together. **

**Originally when I wrote this story, it was merely a hobby and out of curiosity. But as time when on, I started thinking, really thinking. Thinking of all the concepts and ideas I can toy, dissect, and rearrange in sort of hodgepodge macabre of horror of what makes the series Naruto great. I want to take what I know about the series not because of its characters, I want to study everything. More specifically chakra, jutsus, summoning contracts and the creatures that can be called forth. It's like getting that one build it yourself kit, when after getting all the pieces that instead of following the instructions in the booklet to build a boat or plane, you want to build more complex things than that. That's what I intend to do with this story and the Naruto world in general. I want to break it down to its base parts, analyze each part carefully, and mix it up "my" way.**

**I still have much more to talk about, but how about we just proceed on to what you came here originally and just read the prologue. More stuff is at the bottom of this chapter so please read on.**

**Also, before I forget to mention this story will incorporate moments where the perspective will change between first and third person. Just giving you a little heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

XXXXX

_From the day one is born, he is destined to die at a later date. It does not matter who one is, rich or poor, young or old, good or evil, death comes to all regardless. There is no escaping that fact._

_It is absolute._

_However, not everything is always so clean cut. One's end may mean another beginning. For life has many twists and turns from the beginning to the end, there's always a surprise or two along the way._

_For one, a twist of luck will transform his end into a beginning._

_His 'second go' at life…_

* * *

><p>Well…shit…didn't see that coming.<p>

I know that life is supposed to have its ups and downs, life was meant to be unfair and all. It's just that…

I reach a hand to the multiple bullet wounds on my chest; I can feel my life blood pour out of it, staining my clothes and my hand with red.

Damn, didn't know that my life will end just that after 18 years, geez that sucks. Oh, and right after completing high school as well, that's a bonus. All that hard work for nothing.

I feel myself getting roll onto my back, someone in white is attending to me. At least I hope it's someone, I can barely see him, and his frantic shouting is blurred into unrecognizable murmurs. My eyelids are growing heavy.

*Ba-bump*

I feel tired, so tired, like I want to fall asleep. So this is what dying is huh?

*Ba-bump*

My vision is growing dark too…shit; guess there's no hope for me…

*Ba-bump*

Everything…is turning dark…my mind is becoming a complete blank…damn why do I have to die so soon…

*Ba-*

…just…freakin'…great…

*-bump*

Kinda wish…

…I could say goodbye to everyone at least…

…before I go.

*…*

* * *

><p>X Prologue: Contract X<p>

I…sense nothing. No sights, no sounds, nothing. I can't feel my limbs or body, I can't feel if I'm breathing or not, and I can't feel the searing pain from the bullet from earlier.

Just nothing.

Nothingness…so this…is the afterlife? Or oblivion? I don't know. I don't know where I am or what am I suppose to do now.

All I can do is thin…

Wait.

If I'm dead, than how am I still thinking all this? I know I'm not crazy; I've only been dead for a few moments; at least I hope I was dead for a few minutes. Still, does that mean that I'm still alive somehow?

A small light, a little ways off, appears before me. It feels inviting with its warm glow. I reach out to it with whatever I can, I want this light, I NEED this light.

The glow intensifies to almost blinding when I approach close enough, its light envelops, and I bask it its radiance. Yes, this feels nice.

*Drip*

Hm?

*Drip*

What's that sound?

*Drip*

Water, and why do I feel…wait…FEEL?

I awake to find myself submerge in some sort of dark liquid, and my lungs filling up with water. I break to the surface, gasping for air and coughing out whatever was trying to choke me. The first breaths were painful, but thankfully I was able to get the liquid out of my system, but barely. "Cripes I nearly drown back there." I gag out.

I look down to see my reflection in the rippling surface of water that reaches up to my knees; at least I hope that's water since I have no idea where I am right now. Looking around, I find myself what could be best described as a sewer, only thankfully without the whole sewer smell and volumes of crap involved. Lighting is scarce, shrouding the entire scene in near pitch black with the few torches on the walls not providing much light beyond a few feet. Looking behind me, all I can find is nothing but a huge dark void, devoid of anything. I rather not take my chances of checking out what I can't see; of course I have no idea where I am in the first place so the way with the lights could lead to a bad end as well. I groan, is this how the afterlife is supposed to work?

"Would defiantly like to know what is going on right now." I think out loud before leaning my back against the sewer's concrete walls and looking up at the ceiling, "It would help to have some sort of guide or something through this."

*Poof*

I yelp at the sudden appearance of what could only be described as a floating ball of bright red fire appearing before me. I press myself against the wall behind me, "WOAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" I eye the paranormal sight with fear as it shifts its form to…become hiragana and kanji?

Okay, now this is getting really messed up. I don't know what I should be more concern about, the fact the there's a floating fireball in front of me, or the fact that it can change into a legible sentence in a foreign language. At least it's a foreign language that I can understand. Mom, I now thank you for all those hours you and Uncle Junpei spent teaching me and my siblings Japanese.

I approach the message carefully and begin to translate, _"Do you desire answers?" _I look around to see if anyone is watching before retuning back to the message. I nod at it, feeling a little silly by doing so. I back away when the flaming message changes again into another sentence. _"Follow me please."_ It soon speeds off ahead into the sewage corridor.

I take a deep breath. Screwy afterlife, clean sewers, and now messages in fire. Maybe this is some sort of bad dream that the next second I'm going to wake up alive and well in bed. I take my right cheek in hand and give it a twist; it hurts so that means this is not a dream, damn.

I sigh as I resign myself that this is now real as it will ever be and decide to wade my way through the water, right behind my specter guide.

Following my guide, I decide to look around a bit as I notice the area that I am in start to change the further I made my way in. The main change is the increasing number of steel pipes on the walls, normally that wouldn't be a big deal in a sewer system, but the number of them and that there's some form of swirling mist coursing within them is defiantly not natural. Another is the rising water level, at first the surface only reached to the top of my knees, ten minutes later I'm already up to my stomach in this gunk, any more and I'll have to swim in the stuff. The final thing that worries me is the foreboding feeling I'm getting the deeper I make myself in. I don't know if this is the light at the end of the tunnel or the gates to hell but whatever it is, it's big, it's powerful…

…and entirely not human.

I can't even explain it myself how I can tell, it's just that I can. That alone is a bad sign that I might be way over my head on this, but it's not like I have much choice in the matter. All I can do is wading my way through the water to the end.

I think five minutes have passed when I came to where I believe to be my destination; a decent size platform in front of a steel gate that reaches up to as high to the ceiling. Now I know I have to be cautious, seems like that unpleasant feeling I'm getting is right behind that huge gate. Yeah I am way over my head on this.

Yet despite my common sense screaming of "RUN AWAY FROM THE CREEPY GATE!" I make my way to the platform's edge and pull myself out of the water and onto the surface, and then wringing my clothes dry. Afterwards I turn my attention to my guide; the floating flame just hovers several feet in the air at the center of the platform.

"Okay you win," I address my guide, "I've come as you wanted, so can you please tell me what's going on?"

The fires flicker and shift once again into words, _"Shortly, 'til then, would you like to take a seat?"_ the flame ascends by a few feet, raising my concerns.

"Seat? Sit whe-?" I jump a bit when beneath the flame a wireframe of what could be two stools and a table came into being, the outlines soon gain color, and then form. There before me are two wooden stools with red cushions and a small wooden table standing between them. "Uh, sure." I decide to take the chair farthest away from the gate.

The burning sentence changes into a new one, _"Thank you. I can understand your concern, no doubt still shaken over your recent death. And at such a young age too, how tragic."_

My eyes widen, "Wait how did you-?" I reach my hand out to the flame, but it soon puts itself out into nothing. I gulp at the growing level of dread, something tells me I'm about to meet my host.

*Thump!*

The chair I am on nearly went off balance when a small tremor went under my feet. Oh yeah, this is bad.

*Thump!*

I can make a giant creature coming out of the darkness; red eyes glowing in power can be seen clearly. The scent of fur mixed with smoke and ash invades my nostrils. A burning sensation is building up in my chest.

*Thump!*

Right behind the gate stands a fox; at least it looks like a fox, if it is possible for a fox to be the size of several buildings, having multiple tails, and whose very presence is more than enough to make me feel like I'm on the same level as an ant in comparison. That is not normal, that is not normal at all. I see the beast level its gaze at me with crimson eyes, as if judging me or something.

I see the beast's lips curl into a grin, **"Hmm, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face."**

I only nod, even if I can understand a creature that can somehow read and write Japanese, this is way too much for me.

The fox gives a small sigh, **"Be at ease, boy. I have no intention to harm you; I am merely giving you an…opportunity."**

That got my attention, "An opportunity, what do you mean?"

"**In a moment, but first allow me to join you at the table so we can talk about the details."** The kitsune says as its body emits a red glow. The glow pour down the beast's body and slithers is way through the bars and pool itself to where the chair across me is. The mass soon take shape and form into some sort of silhouette of a human…female? Features than appear, making my eyes widen even more so than they already am.

I remember about stories my Mom told me when I was kid about how kitsune (which I believe the creature before me is) taking on a human form to trick people. I can now honestly say that she wasn't lying.

A woman who could appear to be in the prime of her youth is sitting right across me. She an elegant crimson kimono on, tied by an orange obi that gave a sense of emphasis on her…figure. She was tall, not like her fox-form kind of tall, more like above the norm of the average adult female. Her hair was fiery red, and reached all the way to about mid-back. Her skin was pale, not ghostly, but just enough to be noticeable. Though what really got me was her face. Her face was quite beautiful (even with the weird whisker marks on her skin), but when I saw that her iris were read with the pupils similar to a cat, I force myself to remember who she was before changing. Especially since she still kept her fox ears and tails in her current form, probably to make her seem more attractive. Though I can't help but blush a bit.

The fox woman covers her mouth with one hand and giggles, **"Surprise at my beauty, most boys your age would welcome the opportunity to have a beautiful woman talk to him. You're more innocent than you appear."**

I struggle to keep a straight face and the urge to blush, "Considering that you're a giant fox behind an illusion just to trick me."

The woman merely shrugs, **"Please forgive me, it's been quite a while since I've had contact with anyone else." **Her eyes than turn serious, **"And you strike me as one takes things seriously, am I right…um, what is your name?"**

I nod, "Joseph, Joseph Conners."

The red head takes a deep breath, **"Very well Conners-san, so what do you wish to know?"**

"Who, or excuse me for sounding rude, what are you?" I ask.

The woman scowls a bit before relaxing her shoulders, **"Well I suppose your question is to be expected. Very well, from my world I am referred to as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A…creature of mass power and abilities." **The tone is bitter, even hateful at herself.

So a nine tail fox with powers beyond my mortal comprehension, wheeee. This is going to be one mystery after another. "Okay then, you said _'from my world'_ does that mean you come from a parallel world or something?"

She nods her head, **"That is correct; I know that this would be hard to believe but yes, we both come from separate worlds."**

Okay now I'm curious, "If we're from separate worlds, then how can we be talking like this, heck how come you know about kind of stuff anyway?"

The fox woman looks away, **"I…just do."**

I narrow my eyes a bit, "That's suspicious in my book."

"**Believe what you wish but I'm standing behind my statement."** My host says in a huff, **"Look, what you're experiencing is all too much for you to take at the moment, but I really need you to trust me on this."**

Despite my hesitation I nod, "Okay."

The Kyuubi smiles a bit before sitting up straight, **"Thank you, like I've said before I come from a world different of yours; a world where a special power known as "chakra" and people capable of harnessing it, though the majority of those are called 'ninja' I have seen a few 'samurai' and even animals also with the ability to utilize it."**

Ninjas and Samurais, Mama Conners what has your baby boy gotten himself into. "Okay continue."

"**Well, even though there are some capable of using chakra, there nine beings, known as the biju that are capable of feats far beyond even the most experienced of warriors. I myself am one of them."**

I think I know where this is going, "So I take it that even you get visitors asking for your power?"

The Kyuubi nods, **"Yes, because of that more than once have I been requested to perform some tacks, sometimes I've been given tribute. Other times, a few dimwitted individuals thought they force me for their own purposes, I quickly made sure that they don't bother me again." **The look on her face soon turns sour, **"Until one day…"**

A chill runs down my spine as the atmosphere suddenly went tense.

"…**a despicable man that I thought long dead…"** Kyuubi grits her teeth, revealing a jagged edge, **"…came up to me and demanded that I be his tool for some petty revenge plan of his. He thought himself superior to me, that kind of arrogant attitude infuriated me so I force him away." **Soon her face display a new emotion…despair, **"I don't know how or why, but that bastard did something to me!"** That despair soon turns into rage, and her hair and tails started whipping around, **"The moment I laid my eyes on his, I lost control of myself. No matter how much I struggle, my body was somehow under **_**his **_**will!"** Her voice growing more and more deeper, more beast like, **"No matter how much I struggle there was nothing I could do, and then he made me…attack a village known as Konohagakure."** She holds her hands together as her body shakes a bit, **"It was maddening. To see me cause so much damage, and take so many lives in such a grisly matter, and to be powerless to stop me."** Her anger flares up again, **"All for the damn sake for revenge and wounded pride! Should the rare chance I ever get to see that bastard again…I'll…I'LL…" **she slams both hands on the table**, "I'LL REGRET HIM EVER USING THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE AS A DAMN PUPPET!"**

Something hard hits in square in the chest, knocking the wind out of me and rocketing both me and the chair across the platform. I look behind the chair to see the surface of the water.

*SPLASH!*

My vision is coated with water before I make a break to surface. "HEY KYUUBI!" I yell at the kitsune as soon as I reach air, "IF YOU'RE GONNA BLAST SOMEONE, AIM FOR THE GUY YOU WANT NOT ME!" I huff as I make my way back to the platform, dragging my chair with me.

I see the woman's face turn to shock before going back to the neutral, her hair and tails fail limp, and the atmosphere lost its oppressive air. **"Forgive me,"** the red hair apologizes in a soft voice, **"It's just that every time I think back to that day…"**

I lift my chair back onto the platform, set it up straight, and put it back to where it was, "I can understand you're pissed off," I sit back down, ignoring that both me and my chair are soak in water, "Just please continue your story."

Kyuubi straightens up her posture, **"Very well. Continuing on, though my attack on Konoha was sudden, opposition was quickly assembled in defense. Still, I am a biju, my power is vast and destructive, ninjas both young and old, male and female alike, fell before my might. I was simply…too strong. I felt there was going to be no end to the madness. Until he came…"** She looks up behind her at the giant metal gate, I follow her gave to see a small paper stuck in the middle, **"a man known throughout the village as the Yondaime arrive. He knew that I couldn't be defeated through conventional means, so he thought of an alternative."**

I decide to take a shot in the dark, "He sealed you, judging from the gate and the paper attach."

The Kyuubi nods, **"Yes, through the means of a forbidden jutsu a deal was made, I was sealed at the expense of his life."** She looks away from the fate, **"A noble sacrifice, considering the nature of that man."**

I see a tinge of sadness in her eyes, like she's remembering something unpleasant, "Um Kyuubi-san?"

The red head starts a bit before turning her attention to me, **"Excuse me, just lost track for a second. Anyway, even though I was sealed away to prevent any further damage and bloodshed, there was still the means of the type of vessel that must serve as my prison. Do you know what the vessel was for someone like me?"**

I shake my head no.

"**An infant child."**

Her words made my head spin for a bit over what I've just learn. "My…god…"

"**It was the only way. Only a living human sacrifice can be able to handle the influx of chakra that I possess, and only an infant child can adapt to the growing amount of chakra and live."**

"That still doesn't explain where I play a part in this."

"**Patience, your part will come soon. It was after my sealing that bastard's control over me cease and I regain my senses, I was quick to learn over what happen to me and the consequences of my actions. Though instead of despairing, I adapt. Even though I was sealed within a new born, I still had ways to know what was going on outside my seal. I establish a link with my new vessel through her sense, I was able to hear what she hears, see what she sees, etc."**

"She?"

"**Please let me finish. As I said, through the link I have a limited I could see what is going on around her. I could only watch through as a spectator as my host was immediately taken away after the sealing to the council of Konohagakure to…"** she gulps, **"Determine her fate."**

I gulp a bit as well.

"**The Yondaime's last wish before his passing was that the village to see my prison as a hero, the majority of the council had the opposite however. They only saw the infant as a threat and to be quickly exterminated, they believe that she was actually me in the guise of a human child, even when the nature of the seal has been explained. Those for the girl's execution argue that letting her leave is too much of a risk. Another saw the girl as an opportunity to raise a weapon due to her connection to me, given the right 'training.'" **She looks down a bit, **"Have I struck a bad memory?"**

"Huh?" I follow her look to find that I am clutching one of the arms chairs with a tight grip; I turn back towards her, "Let's just say the world I come from also has its share of assholes. Plenty of assholes. Please continue."

"**I see. Then I will continue, as I continued to listen to growing agreement of my container's fate I fear the worse, but there was a silver lining, the Yondaime's predecessor the Sandaime. He was one of the few that actually honor his successor's wish, and despite his advance age he stilled have enough influence and power to ward off the girl's death sentence and pass a law. That the child's origins and connection to me should be kept silent. It was the only means to give the infant a chance for an ordinary life."**

I think I know where this is coming, "But I take it that it feel on deaf ears and people found other ways."

"**You are right, how did you come to that so soon?"**

"Well, my world also has its share of conflicts over various reasons, and even when it's over the results are never pretty. There are always lingering feelings of resentment or such in the time after that some people just do something stupid or insane."

"**And it those feelings that our paths have cross. You see, even with the law to keep my container's origins present, she had lived a harsh life. Everywhere she went she was face with looks of scorn and disgust. The orphanage she was place in tried ways to poison her and later kick her out. Food given to her was either spoiled or tainted. Adults have told their children shun and despise her, leaving her with no one."** Her looks down a bit,** "People who actually liked her were scarce."** She looks back to me with a neutral expression, **"This is where you come in if you choose. Years have passed since the sealing, I have watched in silence as the girl continued to endure her torment, with only the thoughts of her precious people keeping her sane. But now she's on the verge of death."**

I got up a bit from my chair in shock, "What, I mean how did…?"

Kyuubi takes a deep breath, **"Recently a mob has been assembled with the goal to kill the girl and in the most brutal matter as means of retribution for my own acts. The nature seal keeps me and she connected, so if she dies, I will die alongside her. They caught her off guard and attacked, the wounds she had received are severe but thankfully she was quick to recover and was able to escape. Due to the nature of the seal, I can heal her any injuries she receives if given the time, but the mob have numbers and makeshift weapons, there is so much I can do by myself."**

"So you're asking me to help in some way to save her, and by extension you as well?" I ask, my temper cooling a bit.

"**I don't care what happens to me, but I do want you to save the girl."**

"How?" I got up closer to Kyuubi, "I can't do much since I'm dead, the bullets that went through my chest can account to that."

"**Such is the nature of the deal I'm about to present to you."** The redhead looks at me straight in the eye, **"I can make you a shikigami, a spirit given a physical body that will act as the girl's guardian. You see, with my host in a near-death state I was able to briefly get a glimpse of one thing that is common between our worlds, the afterlife. Though my host wasn't dead, she was on a verge of it, and that made a small crack that gave me the opportunity to a suitable soul to become a shikigami, you."**

You're scrapping the bottom of the barrel to pick a guy like me. Still something is bothering me, "I take it this is not a simple deal."

Kyuubi shakes her head, **"It isn't, should agree to this, I will give you a physical body for your soul to reside within my world. This is where the deal gets tricky already."**

Figures as much.

"**One matter is that in order to become a shikigami I must give a portion of my own chakra to you as a means to establish the contract. My chakra is significantly different from human chakra, so giving you even a bit could change you entirely. I will try to control the process as much as I can, but I make no promises."**

I cringe a bit at the images of possible outcomes, "Any other issues?"

"**Another matter is your new body; you do need a body in order to have a physical presence in my world. The problem is that I can't make a body out of thin air, however I can use your old body to recreate a new one."**

I flinch, "You're…going to use my own corpse…to make my new body, can't you just revive my old body or something?"

Kyuubi shakes her head no, **"I can't do that for a few reasons, one is that there's no telling what might happen to it when I take it over to my world, two is that my chakra might erode a good part of it away since it might not withstand it, three is that it's not in my powers to revive the dead entirely, the best I can do is break down your corpse and reconstruct it the best I can. Thankfully, it does comes with the added bonus of making your new body stronger and more durable than the norm if that helps you."**

I take a calming breath as I rest my head in my hands, "Okay, anything else concerning this shikigami deal besides my body."

"**Indeed there is, as an effect of being the girl's shikigami a part of your instincts will always focus on her well-being, you might be her protector sometimes. Meaning that you would also experience the same hatred that she also faces. I also fear that there may be times where you life would be put on stake as well."**

I take another calming breath, this is big, really big, the biggest decision I have ever faced in my short life. On one hand I getting a second go at life, on the other hand I'm going to go through some serious crap. I look up from my hands at Kyuubi, "And should I refuse?"

The woman puts up a sad smile, **"Then I will respect your wish and you would be sent back to the realm of death to be judge, though in truth the only reason you're here is because I pleaded with the one responsible for your passage to the afterlife to this little meeting of ours. It took me some time but I was able to at least get a chance to talk to you about this. I will not hold it against you if you deny my request; I know that what I'm asking of you is too much on my part. However, I will be eternally grateful if you do."**

I straighten up in my chair a bit, "This deal is not going to damn my soul or anything similar."

She shakes her head, **"No, it won't. But I will warn you though. Should you accept, you will be transported to a different world with different rules than your own. You may be force into dangerous situations in the future. I really want you to think about this carefully."**

I rest my hands on the table, look down at the table's surface, and contemplate the deal. This is not like some sort of job opportunity; No, this is a full blown revived from death with a catch kind of deal. I'm already thinking of a number of scenarios how this is going to bite me back in the ass hard. Sure this is a deal involving helping someone, but this is insane beyond all reason. Plus I don't know if Kyuubi is being straight up honest with me on this. Well crap and a half this is hard. Still there is one thing I need to know.

I look back up to my host, "This is asking much for someone like me."

The woman across me nods, **"I know, so I will ask this just once, will you make a contract with me and become a shikigami?"**

I take a deep breath, chances are I'm going to regret what I'm about to say in the future, "Yes I will. Plus," I give a small smile, "After hearing all that crap the girl must have gone through I'll feel bad if I don't do something about it, also I'm not ready to bid life farewell."

A small smile also graces Kyuubi's face, **"Thank you Joseph-san, I am in your debt." **She reaches out to me with her right hand, **"All that there is left is for me to give you some of my chakra."**

I reach out to her hand with my own, "Well, let's get this started with." I grasp the inviting appendage and seal our deal.

My mind soon lurch, a wave of nausea overwhelms me. Pain…burning pain is erupting all over my very being. I can't seem to let go of Kyuubi's hand. "Stop…damn it this hurts, make it stop!"

"**Please bear with it a bit more, I'm almost done."**

My vision is going blurry, the pain is subsiding, and all feeling is being lost. I feel the Kyuubi let go of my hand and I collapse on my chair as my eyelids start getting heavy. I muster up the will power to look at Kyuubi one more time…to see her giving me a sad smile. I can make out her saying something, but I can't seem to hear it.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

><p>*…*<p>

Hm?

*Ba-…*

I feel like I'm lying on something soft.

*…-bump*

I can actually hear the rustling of leaves in the wind.

*Ba-bump*

I can even feel my own heart beating within my chest.

*Ba-bump*

Does that mean that I'm alive now?

I crack both my eyes open as I pick myself off the ground. A few seconds later I can see my vision gaining focus so I start looking around to check my surroundings, I can already make a few observations. One, I appear to be in some forest or something similar; two, it's nighttime judging how I can barely see with nothing but the full moon's light providing the only means of illumination; three, everything is big, really big, the closest tree to me is practically enormous.

"Where the-?" My eyes widen at the tone of my voice, it was much lighter in comparison to my own voice. I look down and yelp at what I see. My body was one that belongs to an 8 or 9 year old instead of one 18 years of age. Even the clothes on me different to the ones I have on just a while ago, consisting of a slightly worn white long sleeve shirt, dirty brown pants, crude brown sandals, and a gray cloak drape over me. I wince, I've just remember that Kyuubi did say that the chakra she gave me might change my body in some way, I just didn't realize the changes to be like this, and if my body is like this than what about my face?

I look around and find a pond with a crystal clear reflection of the full moon on its surface. I walk over to the pond's edge and look straight down to check my reflection. I only got a dark outline with vague features, no doubt since it's too dark right now. "I could really use a light right now."

"**Perhaps I can be of assistance."**

My heart skips a beat; I swing my head to my left to find a small flame flickering just hovering a few feet above me. "K-kyuubi? How did, I mean-?" I blurt out before taking a calming breath, "Actually, I should be more worried about why I look like this." I point at my chest, "You expect me to be a shikigami like this, I have a body of a kid here."

"**I'm sorry."** Kyuubi returns, **"This is actually the first time I've ever done something like this. I honestly didn't expect you to turn out like this."**

I grimace a bit as I look back to my reflection in the lake, "Can you at least help me see if my face is normal?"

"**Of course."** The flame replies before floating down a bit, lighting up the area a bit enough to let me see my reflection clear enough.

My face thankfully matches my body, also belonging to a kid about 8-9 years of age. Innocent-looking and with my own brown eyes and slightly messy brown hair. It's like looking into the past a bit, and honestly it's a bit surreal to be a kid again. Well shit does that mean I have to go through puberty again? And I had such an awesome goatee too, this bites!

"**Are you well, you seem down." **Kyuubi calls out.

"Just lamenting my lost looks." I mumble before getting up and facing the flame, "So how come you're here like this, I thought you were sealed up or something?"

"**I am."** She returns, **"Right now I'm expending a large amount of chakra even to maintain this flame and communicating through it, and that's not including the chakra needed to deconstruct and reconstruct your body into my world and maintain healing of my container while doing so. This is the best I can do."**

"That makes sense somewhat." I add in.

"**Very well, than we must hurry. I can lead you to where the girl is, and I can tell from where I am that's she's fading fast." **I can tell from the worry tone of voice that now's not the time for dawdling.

I nod my head, "All right, lead the way." The fireball soon speeds off ahead without a moment's notice and I follow it, deeper into the forest. The fact that it's dark didn't help me much in searching; the fire that Kyuubi summon doesn't illuminate much beyond a few feet. Still, she's the only aid I have so far in this whole fiasco, and I'm going to need all the help I can get.

"Kyuubi-san." I address the flame ad I pass through a low hanging branch.

"**Yes?"**

"Is it okay if I ask you more questions when the time is right? I didn't get much of an opportunity to share my thoughts on this shikigami business since you said that your container is in trouble."

"**I see, I'll answer them as soon we find Naruko-chan and find a safe location."**

I raise an eyebrow, "Naruko-chan?" Is that supposed to be the name of the girl Kyuubi is sealed within?

"**No time to explain," **Kyuubi responds, **"We're close to where she is now."**

The sound of motion and maybe breathing coming from some bushes to my right catches my attention, it's faint, yet somehow I can hear it. "I hear something that's for sure." I turn to the flame, "Should I check it out?"

"**Yes,"** she replies, **"However I should warn you, what you may see will disturb you."**

"I know." I return as proceed to the source of the sound, clearing my way from the shrubbery while doing so. I remember that Kyuubi told me that "Naruko's" life so far has been anything but easy; I pray that it's not severe. I part the last of the branches away and see what's on the other side.

Bile rises in my throat as see the sight before me. A little girl, no older than what I am right now, lying face down on the grass, and she look like she was mauled by something or someone. She wore an oversize orange shirt that was punctured and stained with her blood. Her blond hair was disheveled and also stained with red. The scent of iron fills the air, nearly making me gag.

I swallow the urge to throw up before getting down on both knees and flipping the girl over on her back. I fight back another urge to vomit. Whoever this mob is didn't pull back any punches. Stab wounds, slash marks, I can make the singe marks of fire, mother of mercy this is just plain inhuman. Miraculously the girl's face suffered the less, having only three thin marks around her cheeks that look like whiskers. Still considering what's sealed up inside her I think that may be a given.

I reach out to her neck and check for a pulse, no surprise; it's weak, "Just…shit. Well I can honestly say that I am way over my head on this shikigami business."

"**I'm sorry you have to see this."**

"Don't bother, I've seen worse. Believe me." I grab the shoulder of my shirt and rip the entire right sleeve off. "Kyuubi-san can you give more light please?" I tear the sleeve into smaller strips.

"**Sure, but what are you doing?" **The flame lowers itself, giving me a better view of the blonde's injuries.

I take one of the strips and soon start wrapping it on one of the girl's arms. "Patching her up as best as I can. Though the only thing I can use as bandages is the clothes on my back, and some alcohol to disinfect the wounds would really help her."

"**It seems you are well verse in First-Aid, though if you're worried about germs don't be, I am more than skilled in boosting her immunity systems to protect against foreign bacteria."**

"Glad to hear that." I can only offer a grim smile, "Never thought I had to apply those skills in a life or death situation with limited supplies."

I work quickly. I feel sweat poring on my head as I continue bandaging various wounds and tearing a part of my cloak to wipe away excess blood. A poor way to treat wounds yes but it's not like I have many tools at my disposal.

"There, I think that's the last of it." I say to myself upon wrapping up the last abdomen puncture with my last strip.

"**With this I'm sure I can get to fully recover in a few moments." **Kyuubi's voice is jovial at the girl's aid.

I nod, "At least she has a chance at healing." I check my own shirt to see both sleeves gone and the bottom of my shirt reaching enough to barely cover my stomach, a good number of the material used up as makeshift gauze. I check her pulse again; it's stronger, but still pretty weak. I turn to face Kyuubi, "I've given her all I can do right now, but she needs real medical attention." The flame remain silent, "Kyuubi?"

"**I'm sorry."** My eyes widen upon seeing the apparition starting to flicker out. **"But it seems like I overstayed my welcome out here."**

I reach out to her, "Wait, you're going?"

"**Yes I'm afraid. I can no longer keep on expending chakra to maintain this, I fear the seal could be damaged in some way if I take my chances."**

I remain quiet, gaze still focus on Kyuubi.

"**I know that you may be still lost and confuse on what has transpired, but I have faith that you can pull through fine from here on your own."**

"Kyuubi-san, is it possible for us to meet again."

"**I'm afraid not to my knowledge."**

I lower my head, "I see."

"**I'm sorry for having to leave you with so much responsibility on your shoulders." **The flame approaches me a bit and I can feel the warmth coming from it. **"I really am."**

I chuckle, "It's no problem, life's just funny like that. Still I've been meaning to ask, why go all the way for your container instead of yourself."

"**Let's just say, I deserve to be punish for my own actions that had lead up that horrid moment, and that Naruko doesn't deserve to be take the blame."**

A small part of me is tempted to ask more, but I think I'll let it go. "I see."

"**Goodbye shikigami."**

"Goodbye."

The flame's size soon decreases at an alarming rate 'til going out in a plume of smoke, leaving me alone in the dark with the moon as my only light and an injured girl with me. In hindsight, this is actually a bad way to start being a proper guardian to this girl. Well, bad start aside I need to find some shelter for the night, I have no intention to just standing around and wait for something nasty to pop out and surprise me.

"Hmmm…wha?" A small voice catches my attention.

Speaking of surprises seems like my little mistress is awake. Wow, didn't think I'll refer to someone like that. I kneel down on both knees before giving the blonde a small smile, "Hello."

The reaction is instant, I can make her eyes widening before she crab walks away from against a tree and going into a quivering fetal position.

"Please…please don't hurt me!" She begs, "I didn't do anything wrong! Honest!" I can hear sniffling as I just stand there close to her.

Shit, these people really did a number on her mind; no wonder the Kyuubi wanted me to be her guardian. I'm surprise that she hasn't snapped already or something, she's going to need a lot of help that's for sure. But first things first I need to get her to trust me.

I hold up my hands in front of me, "Look, I'm not here to hurt you. I've just found you lying on the ground badly hurt so I've bandaged up your wounds that's all." I point to one of the wrappings on her right arm, "You see?" The blonde looks at her arm and emits a small gasp. "Of course," I continue lifting up my cloak a bit to reveal my remaining shirt, "I didn't have any bandages on me so I used parts of my shirt instead. I hope that helps."

The girl stares at me speechless; I think this is one of the few times where someone actually helps her. Kyuubi did say that people that like are few and far between but this is really insane.

"I think I hear someone." I hear a voice in the distance.

"It's probably it, that thing is still alive." Another adds in.

"Let's finish what the Yondaime started!"

"YEAH!"

That doesn't sound friendly. I look back to find Naruko struggling to get up only to fall down on the ground after a few steps. I can see tears pouring out her eyes and can hear her sniffling. I need to ask fast, now.

I dash forward, scoop up the girl into my arms, and position her so that I'm carrying her on my back. Wow, either she's light or I'm just as strong as my old self. Could be this be a benefit of being a shikigami?

"I think the voices are in this direction!"

Well no time to think about that now.

"H-h-h-hey what are you doing?" The girl on my back squeaks.

"Doing something stupid, now hang on." I answer before sprinting away as fast as my new legs allow, and judging from the number of lanterns and voices of a definite mob, I'm gonna need it.

* * *

><p>The boy soon runs with as much adrenaline-fueled strength as he could manage with his smaller frame can provide. A part of him marvels at how he is capable of running at such a pace…<p>

"I think I see something over here!"

…another part is praying to make out of the mess alive. With only the moonlight shining down in cracks and holes of the foliage of a densely packed forest, the burden of having to carry a girl that weighs close to his current size and mass, and that even though his body is still stronger Joseph's body is still that of a child so there's no telling when his stamina is going to wear out. He hopes that he can last long enough to find a safe place.

The blonde girl on the brunet's back could only look in shock at the recent turn of events. There she was, on the back of someone who went out of his way to help her. One who somehow found her injured and tended to her wounds. Nobody has ever done that to her, or at least done so willingly if the neutral to reluctant looks of the doctors and nurses that the Hokage assigns to her care. _'Please,'_ she mentally prays, _'Please don't let this be a dream.'_

Unknown of his passenger's thoughts, the boy continues running. Running as fast as legs can take him with the growing sounds of people closing in behind him.

"The monster is this way I can see it!"

"Is that some kid helping it?"

"Get both of them!"

'_Oh COME ON!'_ Joseph thinks to himself, wincing as the burning feeling in his chest grows and his body getting weaker by the passing second, _'Ah crap and a half, come on new body don't go out on me now." _Hearing the mob's cries for blood growing louder, the boy picks up the pace with renew vigor and makes his way through some bushes and into a clearing with a mountain side blocking the way. The blood drains from the brunet's face at the sight, the blonde girl's reaction borderline horrified. The boy grimaces at the sight, _'Damn a dead end, I got to keep moving.' _He starts to around…

"LOOK OUT!"

…to see the sight of someone's foot coming at him for a second before striking him hard at his side. The blow strong enough to launch the duo into the air for a second before crashing down back to earth, the impact causing the boy to lose grip of the girl and two skid across the ground a few feet.

'_SHIT! That hurts!'_ Joseph thinks to himself as he quickly gets up on his feet, to find himself block off from escape by a crowd consisting of adults of various ages holding torches, pitchforks, clubs, and the rare case of an actual weapon such as a nicked katana and a worn-out naginata. The light of the torches casts the crowd in an ominous shadow looming over the girl and boy with ill intent visible on their faces. The boy grimaces at the turn of events, _'Damn it! Need something to protect myself with.'_ He looks at the ground near to find and pick up a decent size stick to use as a club. Holding up the improvise weapon he sets himself between the girl and the mob, "Back off!" He shouts at the crowd, standing firm despite how bad in a position he got himself into.

Reaction among the crowd is mixed at the brunet's behavior; some were actually reluctant to bring the boy into their blood feud, others prefer to get rid him quick, coming too far just to stop because of a brat with a stick.

"Enough!" A loud voice comes from the back of the mob. A voice commanding attention and order amongst the crowd. People separated to make way to a man of large frame in farm worker garb wielding a pitchfork in his right steadying a gaze at the boy in front of him, "I don't know who you are, or even how you get here, but all we want is the girl, this doesn't concern you."

Joseph takes a look behind him to the shivering blonde girl behind him and back to the bigger man, "That was before I found this girl bleeding. What is your guys' problem?"

"Problem?" The man spat out, "That problem is letting that thing continue living with all the lives it taken!" The crowd cheers at the statement.

"Off with it's head!"

"Kill that murderer!"

"Finish what the Yondaime started!"

The crowd is soon greeted with the sight of the boy placing a palm to his forehead, as if in stupor over their stupidity, "Listen to your own words, how can 'she'" he stresses the pronoun as he gestures to the shivering girl behind him, "hurt anyone for crying out loud! What did she do to deserve that?"

The crowd soon goes silent at Joseph's words. Reactions were mix; some shown guilt, a few were ashamed, however a fair amount were actually livid for having a child question their actions.

The farmer-esque man being the most insulted.

"THIS IS NOTHING A BRAT LIKE YOU SHOULD GET INVOLVE!" He winds up his weapon for a vertical swing. "THIS IS OUR JUSTICE!" He soon swings down, aiming to strike both children in one go.

The brunet's eyes widen, both at the coming attack and at the man words. _'Justice?' _His body soon reacts, raising his own stick above his head in a defensive stance, blocking the attacker's weapon in its tracks upon contact, earning gasps from both the crowd and the girl. The boy glares daggers at his opponent and he begins repelling the attack back.

The man's eyes widen to almost dinner plants to find himself, a man with the strength brought about by countless of hard physical farm work, being push back by a mere brat. He forces more of his strength into his pitchfork, making the boy stagger a bit before the latter regains footing and continues holding the defensive. Yet something more that disturb him more than the boy's unnatural strength is his eyes. Eyes that were glaring him with so full of rage that shouldn't even belong in one in such a young age.

"Justice?" The boy growls out, the tone nearly belonging to a beast. "How dare you call murdering someone, a child no less..." With a final push the brunet knocks the attack to the side, catching the man off guard and off balance, exposing himself to a counterattack, "…JUSTICE!" Holding his stick with both hands, the boy swings hard aiming at the man's face.

*BAM!*

The blow stuck with enough force to shatter Joseph's club in two as it strikes the man's face, sending him reeling back as he clutches his face with one hand on his face, another holding onto the pitchfork with a shaky grip. "GAH, YOU DAMN BRAT!" He moves his hand to reveal blood coming out of a moderate cut on his forehead and nose, along with a developing black eye, "I'LL…!"

"You'll do what exactly?"

Everyone froze except for Joseph at the familiar voice coming from nearby. Everyone turns to the source to find an elderly man wearing white robes and wearing some sort of hat with the kanji for fire embroidered on it. Beside him on both sides stood people wearing some sort of black clothing with white armor and wearing white masks.

"H-h-h-hokage-sama?" The farmer stammers.

"Hokage-jiji?" The blonde girl says with a tone of joy in her voice, eyes regaining an air of hope in them.

"Huh?" Joseph could only raise an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I voice out at the sudden addition of what I could best describe is some old guy with a funny hat and others wearing black pajamas that just pop up out of nowhere. Wait, so Kyuubi's mention of ninjas wasn't just for show, oh Mama Conners what has your baby REALLY gotten himself into. Well whoever they are, I think I owe them my life for saving mine and Naruko's bacon.<p>

I catch sight of the farmer guy, along with mob themselves, backing away from the newcomers with fear visible on their faces, "Hokage-same, we, uh, we were…"

"About to harm a boy who is doing nothing more but the right thing I take it." The 'Hokage' cuts in, "Don't even attempt to save face, I, as well as these ANBU, have heard and seen enough who's the party at fault here." He turn towards me, or more likely at the blonde girl behind me and gives a small smile, "I'm sorry for not coming to your aid sooner Naruko-chan."

"It's okay Hokage-jiji." She returns.

The Hokage nods and gives a warm smile before his face turns cold the moment he turns his attention back to the mob, "To dare attack a little girl with weapons, and then bringing a boy into your madness…" His lips curled into a cruel grin, "…I believe a trip to Ibiki-san will be…_justice_ for your actions tonight."

The mob soon disperse into panic fleeing, seems like whoever this Ibiki is he's the type of guy you don't want to piss off. I don't know whether I should pity them or not. "Wait." I say as I turn to face the Hokage, "You're just going to let them go away like that?"

The elderly man gives a soft chuckle, seems like I've just peg myself as a novice or something. Remember Joseph, I'm dealing with ninjas now for the time being. "Don't worry, they won't get far. ANBU!"

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ones in the masks answer…in unison.

"Capture them and take them to interrogation."

"Understood." The ANBU soon disappear right before my eyes.

"Wait how did they-?" I voice out.

"ARGH!"

"HELP!"

"NO PLEASE MERCY!"

I turn my attention back to the forest to the direction of the screams and cries of what I assume is the mob getting round up. Wow, these are defiantly ninjas.

"Hokage-jiji!" I turn back to see Naruko hugging the Hokage like she would a grandfather, with the old man returning the hug like he would a granddaughter. "Thanks for helping us!"

"You're welcome Naruko-chan. I'm just glad that your safe. I-." The rest soon turns to mumbling, as if he's talking as if he's far away. The girl also says something but I can't seem to understand it either.

What's going on? Oh shoot my vision is going blurry again, gah and my chest feels like it's on fire as well. I think I've just reach my limit.

Everything is going fuzzy as my eye lids feel heavy and my legs finally gave out, making me fall to my knees. I can barely make out someone reaching out to me with panic cries before falling face first onto the grass. I feel exhaustion for all that running and that small amount of fighting I've just did hitting me like a shot. Damn, well ain't life an ass like that.

*Ba-bump*

I thought it would be get a job, join the military, or go to college after finishing high school. Didn't expect to get killed though, and accepting a deal to be revived as a guardian for this Naruko girl.

*Ba-bump*

Or maybe I'm just having a near-death experience dream or something. The next moment I'll just find myself alive and well in my room or in a hospital bed.

*Ba-bump*

Well my heart is beating, so I take it this is real. Well crap and a half, guess there's no going back now, guess this is where I'll be from here on out huh?

*Ba-bump*

Still wish I could say goodbye to my friends and family back home before all this. Heh, that must make me a horrible person then huh?

*Ba-bump*

Still, deal with the hand life gives you. I take one last deep breath before letting myself fall into sleep's embrace.

*Ba-bump*

* * *

><p><strong>X OMAKE X<strong>

**Warning: The following omakes are a byproduct of my bored little mind. So chances are their going to be silly. All rights reserves to their respectful owners.**

**Omake One: A Contract**

It's deep within the Kyuubi's chambers, the red head and a young man with brown hair named Joseph Conners were just winding down over a discussion of the latter becoming a guardian to a girl named Naruko.

Joseph looks up to my host with a cautious, "This is asking much for someone like me."

The woman across the brunet nods, **"I know, so I will ask this just once, will you make a contract with me and become a shikigami?"**

The brunet's face soon goes blank with half lidded eyes, "This is not going to involve turning my soul into a jewel battery or something and making me fight eldritch abominations inside screwed up dimensions right?"

The man's words caught Kyuubi by surprise, **"Huh?"** She clears her throat before regaining some composure, **"No, it's not in my power to do the first, and honestly I have idea what you talk about the second thing you just mention."**

Kyuubi's answer makes Joseph take a breath of relief, "That's good to hear."

The fox woman raises an eyebrow, **"I am unfamiliar of the principles of your world, but I think it's best I should not dwell on it anymore."**

Joseph only chuckles, "It's nothing really, just some silly show a friend of mine tricked me into watching." Though despite his calm visage he's mentally panicking a bit, _'Yeah a show, remember Joseph that's a show, a show that has no connection to the situation that you are in right now. This is a different Kyuubi and different contract, plus you're a guy, so you're safe! HA HA HA HA HA!'_

'_**Perhaps I maybe wrong on this pick after all.'**_ Kyuubi thinks to herself as she silently watches the young man's face turn shockingly pale, muttering about "Soul Gems" and something called "entropy". _**'A puzzling choice indeed.'**_

**Omake Two: ANBU Shenanigans**

"You'll do what exactly?"

Everyone froze except for Joseph at the familiar voice coming from nearby. Everyone turns to the source to find an elderly man wearing white robes and wearing some sort of hat with the kanji for fire embroidered on it. Beside him on both sides stood people wearing some sort of black clothing with white armor and wearing white masks. Well most of them anyway…

"Is that…a moustache scribbled on that mask?" Joseph questions out loud pointing to the ANBU to the far left.

Said ANBU looks surprise before taking off his mask to see for it himself. His eyes widen to see his cat mask with a crudely scribbled handlebar moustache on it. "What the hell?" He yelps as he clenches his mask in shock. Another ANBU with a dog mask and silver hair that seems to defy gravity gives a snort, getting the attention of the cat ANBU. The unmasked ninja glares at the assume perpetrator, "Damn it Kakashi! Stop messing around with my mask already!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tenzō." Kakashi answers nonchalantly. Meanwhile the remaining ANBU, the Hokage, the mob, Naruko, and Joseph only watch in silence at the sight.

Joseph could feel his eyebrow twitch, _'Are these guys suppose to be ninjas?'_

XXXXX

**So that's basically the end of the first chapter of the renew ****Second Go****. If you wish to send your thoughts then please send me a review of private message. Love it, well I'm glad I pleased you; hate it, well I'm not making you read this am I.**

**Anyways, this is WanderingWriter79 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: Promise

**Author's Notes: Well here it is loyal readers. After nearing a month since the last chapter, here comes chapter two courtesy of well…me! Read and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the OC.**

X Chapter One: Promise X

Warm sunlight and the feeling of lying on something soft, the two sensations hit me like a shot the second when I start to regain consciousness. Yet something else is different.

The atmosphere smells somewhat sterile, maybe stagnant, I can make out the faint sounds of people nearby, I can feel myself wearing some really light clothing with and equally light blanket on top of me. Best case scenario, I'm in a hospital, but last time I check I'm fine, I don't need to go to a hos…

'_DAMN YOU BASTARD!'_

_The sounds of a gun firing multiple times._

_Searing pain in my chest._

_Blood staining my shirt._

_Darkness._

I snap my eyes open as I rise up on whatever I am on; I wince at the sudden exposure to a world of white before my eyes finally adjust. Despite my momentary blindness I still pat around my chest for any sore points or any indications of being on the receiving end of some piercing bullets, strange I can't seem to feel anything. Wait a minute-?

I look down to see that my hands are somehow smaller that I remember, actually, my body looks downright tiny right now. What happened to me?

_**"I know, so I will ask this just once, will you make a contract with me and become a shikigami?"**_

"_Yes I will…"_

Doi, of course. I sigh as I face palm myself over my big decision. That's right; I was killed, met the Kyuubi and agreed to be her container's shikigami or whatever. Next I remember waking up in a forest, finding the girl and fixing up her wounds, then I had a brush with a mob, then after that…I furrow my brow as my mind draws up a blank.

If that's the case, then where am I? I look around to find myself in sort of hospital room judging from the smell and that I'm wearing a pale green hospital smock. I also find myself sitting on top of a hospital bed with guard rails, probably just in case I unconsciously roll off the bed or something. Hm, for a world of ninjas, samurai, and youkai this is surprisingly modern, I hope that this world has advanced enough to have indoor plumbing.

Well crap and a half, I've just realize that I'm now in an entirely different world, with the trip itself being only one way.

I scratch the back of my head as I start thinking about my circumstances, less than a day, heck less than an hour in this new world and I nearly gotten myself killed. I wince at the slight burst of pain from my side, no doubt a bruise from that kick from last night. If my brush with the mob is a sign of things to come, than I'm going need to learn more about this world and fast. The problem now being, how do I do that?

I'm a stranger in a strange land, with no family members to turn too, no home, no money, and chances are no identity, that is unless someone can buy my story that I'm actually an eighteen-year-old guy who upon death made a deal with Kyuubi to play guardian to this Naruko girl. Actually come to think, I think I should keep quiet about this whole shikigami business, don't want to make myself seem suspicious or anything. Ugh, this is giving me a headache.

I take a deep breath as I rub my temples to sooth the growing migraine. "What a beautiful mess I'm in." I say with a sigh before noticing the window to my left. Well at least I should see what this world is like.

Looking out through the glass I can see that whatever I am is defiantly not like the city from where I'm from. The buildings are much smaller and more spaced out in comparison; I couldn't even see a single skyscraper for miles, or at least as far as I can find. Looking down I see that this area lacks any paved roads or sidewalks, closer inspection reveals that there is no cars or trucks of any sort, the best I can find are carts for transporting crates or produce. Even the clothes that people are wearing is mixed at best, I can see some people wearing shirts and pants, yet there are also some wearing kimonos or some sort of weird green and blue uniform that reminds me of those ANBU guys from last night.

All and all, a pretty nice sight. Still, where am I?

*Din*Din*Din*

Hm? I turn towards the door. "Hello?"

"Oh you're awake?" An aged voice that sounds familiar comes from the other side, "Is it okay if we come in?"

"Um, yeah sure." I answer, straightening my posture.

The door swings open to reveal the same the same old man from last night. He looks at me with a small look, "Ah it appears that you're feeling better now," He chuckles softly, "You gave us quite a scare back there, passing out cold from exhaustion."

"Uh yeah." I return, scratching the back of my head. Last night was a bit of a mess, what with running for my life with a girl on my-

OH SHIT, THE GIRL ON MY BACK! NARUKO!

"Where is she?" I shout.

The old man's eyes widen in surprise, "Pardon?"

"The blonde girl that was with me!" I answer, I can feel my panic rising, "Did you see the injuries that she had on her? She's the one that needs help, not me!"

The elderly man raises a hand in a calming gesture, "Calm down, she's…"

"Calm down, she was bleeding on the ground and half dead when I found her, and you're telling me to calm down?" I interrupt. I don't care who this guy is, no one should take those types of injuries lightly, especially if the injured party was just a little girl.

The old still looks mostly slightly alarmed by my outburst yet he still retains his calm air around himself. "I repeat calm down." His words carrying more power this time around, "I can assure you that Naruko is completely fine, actually…" He takes a step aside to reveal the same blonde girl wearing a clean oversized orange shirt, Naruko, was standing right behind him with her hands behind her. "…She requested to come see her savior." He smiles to the blonde girl, "Isn't that right?"

The blonde girl returns the old man's smile, "Uh-huh." She looks at me with wide blue eyes, a stark contrast to the lifeless bulbs from last night. "I really want to thank you for saving me yesterday. So…" Her arms swing right in front of her, bringing out a bowl of what appears to be vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top, "I brought this is a thank you gift."

I look at the sight with wide eyes. Normally, this would be pretty heart-warming. These two are thanking me for a good deed out of the kindness out of my heart, at least as far as they know. Instead, I didn't feel relief or happiness…

…only more fury.

"Are you senile old man?" I growl out, catching the two by surprise. I look at the robed man dead in the eyes, "Is it even smart to letting an girl with severe cuts all over her out of bed after a few hours of rest?" I soon turn towards the girl herself, "And what about you, you should still be in bed and worrying about your own injuries than my own!"

The blonde's eyes waver, "I-i-It's fine. I'm o-okay, honest."

"Honest my foot!" I retort, "You were freakin' dying for crying out loud." Rage now spent, I take a few calming breaths. Seeing grievous injuries on someone is bad, hearing the same person making light of his or her own injuries is ten times worst. I slightly wince at the pain expression on the girl's face, I know that she wanted to boost my spirits, but…ugh this is complicated.

I take another breath, regaining my composure, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, both of you." I got on my knees and bow a bit to them. "I was completely out of turn; I was just worried about the girl's safety that's all."I look back up; the old man looking at me with a neutral expression, the blonde's expression is still in shock.

"Ahem." The old man clears his throat before giving me a analyzing look, "By your reaction I believe you are not from around here, am I right?"

Damn, this is not good. I don't have a cover story for who I am or where I come from, calm down Joseph just go with the flow and think of something quick. I shake my head no at the old man's question, "No, I'm not."

"I see." The old man mumbles before pulling up two nearby chairs and sliding one of them to the blonde girl. The both take a seat and the old man looks at me again, "Seems like introductions are in order. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

Sandaime? So this is the guy that prevented Naruko's execution when she was a baby, well that might explain why the mob was so scared of him. Kyuubi did say that he does hold a lot of power and influence despite his old age. "Okay then, so who's she?" I indicate to the girl.

"Um," the blonde girl stammers, "Uzumaki Naruko."

"Uzumaki Naruko huh?" I smile, "That sounds like a nice name."

Naruko's eyes widen a bit before turning away from me a bit and presenting me the ice cream bowl, "Uh thanks, and this is still for you, you might want eat it soon since it's melting."

Looking down at the dessert I can see the confection sagging in some parts, the cherry already sliding off to the side. "Oh, right." I take the bowl and with a provided spoon start helping myself to it, ugh too sweet for my taste but it's a gesture of thanks for last night. Normally I don't like sweets but I'll make an exception in this case.

"By the way, what's your name?"

I stop eating my ice cream when I hear Naruko's question. Shoot, didn't think of that, I'm pretty sure the name Joseph Conners will defiantly not fit in around here. Still I think mother's maiden name might help do the trick.

"Hitoshi." I answer, "Kanshisha Hitoshi is what I go by." From here on out anyways.

"I see." The Sandaime speaks up before giving me another judging look, "And may I ask what you were doing in the forest in the middle of the night?"

I suppress the urge to grimace; this guy is practically interrogating me in a sense. I need to think of something convincing, "Just trying to find a safe place to rest for the night." I take another bite of ice cream.

The Hokage raises an eyebrow, "By yourself, don't you have any family to look after?"

I grimace this time, oh yeah that's a tough question, and it hits way too close to home as well. Sure I have family; however they're in a separate world now, not like I can turn to them for help. Besides there's also the matter of my death too, what with no corpse since it was used to make this body. Damn this is going to hit them pretty hard, still I'm sure they can manage, it wouldn't be the first time. Toughen up Hitoshi, toughen up. I take a deep breath, "They're…gone, Hokage-san, and I won't be able to see them ever again." Damn, just saying that is a punch in the gut.

Sarutobi's eyes slightly widen at my declaration, "Don't you have aunts, uncles, or family friends to look after you Hitoshi-san."

I can only shake my head no, "In one moment, I have been forever separated from everything I held dear." My tone bitter, I can actually feel my heart aching a bit. I take a calming breath, "You learn to get used to it." A side effect of experiencing that life, in general, is meant to be unfair.

"My apologies for bringing up a sensitive issue." The Hokage says, tipping his hat down a bit.

"Well, no one said life is going to be easy." I reply.

A small grin tugs on the Hokage's lips, "How right you are on that."

I finish the last bit of ice cream, "Okay then, now answer me this." I glare a bit at the both of them, "Why was Naruko-san being chased by those people?" Even though I personally know the reason I still need to make myself at least oblivious to the situation.

The faces of the Hokage and Naruko soon turn grim. "That's," The elderly man speaks up, "That's complicated." Naruko just looks downward a bit.

I remain serious, "I am willing to listen to the best I can." Out of the corner of my eye I take note of Naruko's nervous fidgeting and shifting her eyes between the Hokage, me, and the floor, no doubt she's curious to those attacks as well. No doubt Naruko is being kept in the dark about her own connection to the Kyuubi.

The old man takes a deep breath in resignation, "Very well, both Naruko-chan and I, along with the rest of the village know this, but considering that you are new I will inform you as best as I can." In other words, he's going to give me the censored version. "Years ago, without warning, a creature only known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure. A creature of such might that with one swing of one of its mighty tails could crumble mountains and summon tsunamis. To fight the beast, the village assembled it own forces to withstand the attack. I will not lie, many lives were lost and the situation seemed hopeless, but that all changed by one man."

"One man?" I ask, playing innocence.

"The Yondaime." The answer surprisingly comes from Naruko. She looks at me with a somewhat cheery face, yet something about her expression seems…force, "He faced against that nasty ol' fox and beat it down to the ground all by himself. Even though he died from his injuries after the battle he was able to save the village because of his sacrifice." She gives a small smile, "I hope that one day I can be a hero just like the Yondaime and be able to save everyone."

You're a hero already Naruko-chan, you just don't know it yet. "Wow, wish I could see the guy for myself. However you guys haven't answered my question on why Naruko-san was attacked."

The Hokage's shoulder slack a bit, "It's because some people are incredible foolish. After the Kyuubi incident many were shell-shocked over the damage, trauma, and losses of the attack that they started acting irrationally. They sought an outlet for their aggression."

I clench my teeth. Outlet nothing, those bastards were out for revenge in "the name of justice". How dare they besmirch the word for their own actions of revenge. Ugh just thinking about those kind of people make me sick to my stomach. The next time they threaten my mistress I'll-!

"Hitoshi-san, are you okay?"

I blink, huh what was that just now. That was out of character, even for me. When was I this over protective, oh yeah the shikigami contract makes me care about Naruko. I shake my head to pull myself back together. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I ask that you were all right." The Hokage answers, looking a bit guarded, "You look like you were thinking of something unpleasant."

I scratch the back of my head, "Oh sorry. Well I can honestly say that my first encounter with this village's people has left a bad taste in my mouth. Yet there's one thing that's bothering me, doesn't she have any family?" The Kyuubi didn't quite say who her container's parents are.

The blonde girl bites her lip, "I don't have any family, Hokage-jiji said that they all died in the Kyuubi attack." She sniffs a bit, and I can see tears welling up in her eyes.

I widen my eyes and look back at the old man, "Is that true?" The Hokage nods and I sigh, "I see. Okay then." I look straight into the blonde girl's eyes, "If she doesn't have any family, than I guess I'll be her family instead." I grin at my mistress, "Well, is that okay with you Naruko-san?"

The girl didn't say anything, only looking at me with wide eyes.

"Why make such a big decision?" The Hokage asks out.

"Because I just want to help Naruko-san Hokage-san." I answer, "I remember my dad saying that people should always help others in need, and if he and mom ever found themselves in my situation they would do the same thing." I bit childish in my case, but pretty much true. I wonder if you're seeing this.

"Is that so?" The look on the Hokage's face is something you can find in the most experience judge.

"Yes, it is so." I return, I don't plan on backing down now, not this far.

"Very well." The old man relents with a small smile, "You seem like an honest young man, so I shall accept your decision. Just as long as Naruko-chan is willing to agree to it as well."

I look back to the awestruck blonde, "Well Naruko-chan." I hold out my hand, "Is it okay for me to become your fami-?"

"THANK YOU!"

I feel something wrap around my next and squeeze onto me tight. "GAH!"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I can barely hear Naruko amidst her crying. "THANK YOU SO MUCH HITOSHI!"

Everything…going…dark…

"Naruko-chan, you're suffocating him!" I barely hear the Hokage croak out.

"Huh?" The strangle hold that this girl has on me releases itself, granting me precious air. "Oh, I'm sorry." She blurts out.

I take deep breaths, "No, urk, no problem." I put on an embarrass grin, "Just promise you won't hug me that tight again."

The girl nods her head vigoursly, "Okay! I just can't believe it!" I see her tearing up, "I'm no longer alone anymore. I'm…I'm…"

A feeling of dread crawls up my spine, oh no.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A right grip takes me by the chest this time, "Okay I get it your glad, just stop hugging so hard!"

The Hokage soon starts laughing, "Naruko-chan is just glad to have a friend now. I think that this may be a start of a beautiful friendship."

Yeah, provided she doesn't hug me to death if she keeps this up. Damn how can an injured girl have a grip like that?

"I know that this may sound sudden, but don't you have plans since now you're going to be living here in Konohagakure now?" The Hokage asks, now catching his breath.

"Plans?" I croak out, honestly I haven't even thought that far. Shoot what am I suppose to do? First… "Naruko-chan, please let go." Thankfully the blonde oblige, going back to her chair with a beautiful smile.

"Are you interested in becoming a ninja?"

I blink, "Me, a ninja?" I straighten out all the kings from my crush back.

The Hokage nods, "Yes, since you have no plans at the moment, I can get the paperwork ready so that you can enroll into the Ninja Academy within the next week."

I can't help but raise an eyebrow, the idea itself is bizarre, an academy to become a ninja. "Really?" I think back to those ninjas in the uniforms last night, "You mean like those guys in the masks."

"Indeed." The elderly man returns, "Of course those were ANBU, who are extremely well trained and have years of experience. Don't let that discourage you though, ninjas are well versed in many fields such as combat, medicine, politics, and such. In fact," He rests a hand on Naruko's head, earning a giggle from the blonde, "Naruko-chan is in the academy right now, I can probably pull a few strings to make it so that you two are in the same class. Of course it is your decision above all else Hitoshi-san."

"It will be awesome though, we can become ninja together." Naruko exclaims punching the air in front of her.

I, however, am not as eager. Yes being a ninja sounds cool, but that sounds like joining the military of this village or something. If it was joining any of the military branches back home in the states is one thing, this is another. Plus don't ninjas usually get involved in silent killing or something, that kind of stuff rubs me the wrong way. Still, need to play it cool, "Are you sure I can become a ninja?"

"Well I will be honest, the process will be tough." The Hokage bluntly states, "Training in the academy will be both physically and mentally demanding, there is always a fair number of those who do join that simply can't make the cut. However, should you last the 4-years at the academy you will be initiated into Konohagakure's ninja ranks at genin, the lowest rank. Within time, your skills and strength will improve and you can go up the ranks to chuunin, then jonin, who knows maybe you, can become an ANBU yourself."

Too inviting for my tastes, this guy is trying to convince me to become a ninja in the same manner on how military recruiters reach out to applicants. Make the field interesting and try to downplay the bad sides, still it's not like I have much to go for right now. Still there's one thing I need to know, "Are all ninja combat-oriented?"

The old man shakes his head no, "Not all, like I've said before, ninjas can specialized in a variety of fields. Though the most common known are ninjas who specialized in combat, others have train themselves into the field of medicine and healing, while few can also handle political affairs between countries, Konohagakure's ninjas specialize themselves in multiple fields Hitoshi-san. Any area you feel sound interesting to you?"

"Well…" I scratch the back of my head, "Being a doctor does sound like a good way to go." I hope that this can give some form of leeway, taking lives does not sit right with me.

"So I take it that you are interested in the program?"

I am going to regret this for the rest of this life, "Yes sir, I'll try the best I can." Mom, I hope you never catch wind of this, no doubt you'll throttle me for it.

The elderly man merely smiles as he gets up from his chair, "Very well then I'll see to it that the paperwork for your citizenship and enrollment will be done posthaste. You'll be in the academy as early as next week, though I must warn you that it's already been several weeks into the semester, you have to work hard in order to keep up."

Naruko raises her hand, "I can help! I can go get my books and stuff."

"Actually I'll assign someone to go take care of the matter, you're still injured remember, you still need to get those injuries heal properly, okay Naruko-chan?" The Hokage says to Naruko in a kind tone of voice.

The blonde girl soon holds her hands together, pouts, and stares at the man with wide eyes, "Can I please stay with Hitoshi-kun, pretty please?"

The Hokage's face turns slightly grim for a second before he regains composure, "Sure, just promise you won't look at me like that again please Naruko-chan." After the girl nods he soon gets up from his chair, "Well I think it's time that I get back to work, the duties of a Hokage is always constant excuse me." He makes his way to the doorway and turns around to face Naruko and I, "I expect great things from the two of you." He soon closes the door behind him as he left, leaving me alone with Naruko.

"Well then," I turn my full attention to my partner, "Since I'm new here, can you please tell about this place Naruko-chan?"

The blonde girl's smile widens, "Okay, where do you want to start?"

"How about you start with the village in general, what's it like?" It would also pay to know more about this world in terms of geography and politics first. Yeah, I defiantly need to do some studying.

"The village?" Naruko cocks her head to the side a bit, "Well, Konoha is pretty big, but I will tell you as much as I can. Where to begin…" I soon pay attention to whatever this girl will say.

XXXXX

'_What a troubling development.'_ the Hokage thinks to himself as he makes his way to his office. _'What a troubling development indeed.'_

"Hokage-sama." His secretary calls out, catching his attention, "Kakashi-san is already in your office as per your request."

'_Good.'_ The Hokage nods that for once Kakashi is on time for this, "Thank you for the notice, just please hold off any future appointments until further notice."

"Of course Hokage-sama." She soon goes back working on the documents on her desk. The elderly man was thankfully for her all business attitude, though she sometimes badgers him to get his own paperwork down and catching him at times when he want takes a smoke break, she's a hard worker. She's also the tenth one he had since returning back to office; previous ones have a tendency to chase away a certain blonde child with insults within earshot.

Entering his office, the elderly leader turns his attention to the lone ninja already standing near his desk, "Glad to see that you're actually on time for this Kakashi."

The silver-hair ANBU merely shrugs, "I have my moments." He soon pulls out a small vanilla envelope, "I also have done a thorough look over the hospital's medical record over the boy's physical."

"I see." The Hokage grumbles before sitting down on his chair behind his desk, "And…?"

The ANBU rubs his chin, "Well this kid is defiantly hiding more than he lets on."

"I suspect that much as well." The elderly man soon starts working over some documents left on his desk, "What were you able to find about Hitoshi from the hospital report?"

Kakashi quirks an eyebrow, "Hitoshi, oh so that's the boy's name. Well I can say that a few of the hospital staff is already wary of him that's for sure, and not because he saved Naruko last night."

That got the Hokage's attention, "Mind elaborating on that?"

"Well his chakra is one of the main points," Kakashi says with a sigh, "One of the notes from the report says that his chakra acts in an abnormal manner, some theorize that it might be either because that the kid may have been born with more or unique chakra," his eyes soon narrow, "or could be entirely unstable."

The Hokage clicks his tongue, things were already complicated enough as is; now it seems Hitoshi can be either a foreign spy or a walking bomb. Has Iwagakure already learned about Naruko's connection to the Yondaime? "Anything else about the child that I should be aware about?"

"Two points of interest come to mind, one observation by one of the Hospital's Hyuuga staff reveals that Hitoshi's chakra pathways are shrouded by a veil of his own chakra, making it hard to get a clear idea how his chakra flows through his body or the tenketsu that regulates it."

The Hokage soon sets aside the paper he was working on and turns his chair to face the ninja, "And the third point of interest?"

"His mind." Kakashi answers, "Another member of the staff with specialties in handling psychological issues tried to use a mind reading jutsu while Hitoshi was unconscious, he was surprise to find that the boy's mental defense was strong, too strong for a child to posses, he wasn't able to get anything out of it. A good number of doctors are already requesting that you put the kid under investigation due to their findings. All of his traits already paint him as a possible spy from any of the foreign villages."

"I expected as much, I too also found his appearance in regard to last night's events to be more than just chance. Not to mention how a boy around the age of eight or nine was able to outrun a crowd of adults in the forest late at night and still have enough strength to repel a grown man's assault with only a fallen tree branch. At least not without any training." Leaning back in his chair, the leader of the village looks up to the ceiling, "His story is also not without some flaws, even his name Kanshisha Hitoshi is false, since chakra is part mental energy I can tell whenever his fluctuates in accordance to the notion of lying."

"So Hitoshi saying that he's an orphan is a lie." The silver hair ninja asks.

The Hokage nods, "Yes, though there is some truth to his words. When I talked to him earlier and asked him about his family, he claims that they were gone. I was able to sense his chakra react in way that reflects that someone is not telling the truth. Yet something about it struck me wrong, he may have been lying, but his chakra didn't react like he was fully lying, a half truth in a sense. When he made a comment about no longer seeing his family again, he was telling the truth. So if possible, he may have some knowledge of some relatives, but is unable to reach them."

Kakashi merely whistles a low note, "Well that's confusing to say the least."

The Hokage chuckles, "Since when anything in this world has been clean-cut, still there's another thing that he has been truthful about, wanting to be with Naruko."

The room soon turns silent; a small feeling of shame comes over the two trained assassins. Uzumaki Naruko, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the pariah of Konohagakure. Her life up to this point has been not a pleasant one to say the least. A small, lonely girl with no family, and hardly any friends except for two at Ichiraku Ramen and the Hokage himself from time to time, forced into her circumstances beyond her control from birth. Avoided by those who fear her, attacked by those who hated her. It's nothing short of a miracle of the girl hasn't lashed out at anyone in rage.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Kakashi asks, clearing his mind of past regrets.

"For now," The Hokage reaches into a desk drawer to pull out a pipe and some tobacco, "We shall only observe, we should at least see what Hitoshi's character is and work from there." Packing a little tobacco into the pipe and lighting it up with a low level fire jutsu the Hokage takes part in one of his favorite pastimes, "Hitoshi wants to protect Naruko out of kindness that much we know about. The reasons for his decision, and also his origins, will no doubt reveal themselves in due time. The girl needs to have some solace in her life; I simply don't have it in my heart to take it away from her." He takes a puff of smoke, "As far as the boy know, he believes that we don't know much about him or his past, let's keep that façade up for the time being."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kakashi replies before bowing a bit, "Shall I take my leave?"

The old man merely takes another puff of smoke, "Yes, you are excused, oh by the way can you get on over to Naruko-chan's house and pick up her books. She's trying to teach Hitoshi a few things about being a ninja."

"Oh," Kakashi raises his only visible eyebrow, "Hitoshi wants to become a shinobi."

The Hokage puts on a small grin, "He expresses an interest in becoming an iryo-nin, and he made a comment revolving how people should always help others in need. He has a good heart."

The silver hair ANBU could only put up a sad smile beneath his mask, "Let's just hope that he bear the burden he just put himself in." Catching the twitch in the Hokage's eyes the younger decides to make himself scarce, "Well I'll go get those books now Hokage-sama, excuse me." He soon opens the only door to the Hokage's office, closing it behind him as he leaves.

Alone with only his pipe and work documents the Hokage looks out the window to see the village in all it's splendor. However he didn't spent time enjoying the sight, instead only thinking about how things will change all because of one boy. "Who are you really Hitoshi?" Finding no answer, the Hokage goes back to work; those damn papers aren't going to sign themselves, much to his eternal chagrin.

XXXXX

"And um…uh I think that's how chakra is supposed to work or something?" Naruko finishes her lecture, actually less of a lecture and more like a mix-match of poorly thought out notes and tidbits.

The way she's been describing it leaves an impression she knows about this world and way this "chakra" system works as much as I do, in other words next to nothing. Well she's what 8-ish or something so that's to be expected still…

"You honestly have no idea what you've just said." I deadpan.

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Naruko starts scratching the back of her head as if embarrass at her lack of knowledge.

I raise my right brow, "Naruko-chan…"

The blonde soon slumps her shoulders in defeat, "Okay I don't know much." She bites her lower lip, "I'm kind of the dead last of the class." The last part spoken only in a whisper.

Seeing a grimace from the girl is clear sign that she's going to need all the help I can provide. Still I'm not all reliable myself currently, Earth's geography is much different than this world's, plus back home stuff like chakra of these jutsu is stuff found in fiction. Thank the big guy up high that I still kept my mind and intelligence during the reincarnation, at least a few of my practical skills and knowledge can help me out in the near future, I hope. I am dealing with concepts that are entirely new and alien to me.

I take a deep breath, rubbing my forehead a bit to ease the coming headache, "Well thanks for helping me out a bit, I'm sure I can keep up in no time. Who knows I might"

The blonde girl soon smiles a bit, "Thank you. Hm?" She soon covers her mouth the moment she starts yawning, "Getting sleepy."

Really, last time I check it's still pretty early. I look out the window to see the sun already setting, coating Konohagakure in an orange hue. "I think you should go back to your bed and get some rest Naruko-chan." I say, still looking out the window. Strange no response. I look back to the girl, "Oi."

"Munya…" she grumbles while resting on her chair, her head nodding off to the side a bit. Well seems like she's so tired that she fell asleep on the spot. Actually she looks peaceful, maybe a little cute. I flinch a bit to see the girl's mouth start drooling, so much for being cute. Well no one said that anyone's perfect.

I stifle a yawn; a light sense of exhaustions hits me all of a sudden. Dang, didn't expect to be this tired, curse this small body's stamina. Ugh, my brain feels like it's going to burst too, cramming all that info on this world and chakra is murder on my mind. Best lay down for a bit and let my mind wander before falling asleep. Easing my way on the soft pillow I let my mind slowly drift away…

*Don*Don*Don*

I snap my eyes open at the sound of someone knocking at the door. So much for that peace. Still who would come here, it's getting pretty late. "Hello, who's there?"

The door opens to reveal the same ninja from last night with a small stack of books and scrolls on hand, "Just an ordinary ANBU, I've been asked by the Hokage to deliver some of Naruko's school books to help get you up to speed." He sets the reading material on a nearby table, "Sure beats doing nothing on a hospital bed."

I can't help but shrug, "I see what you mean there, say Ninja-san what's it like?"

"Hm?" The ninja looks at me behind his mask, "You got to be clearer on what you're asking."

"Oh okay." I clear my throat, "What I mean to ask is what it is like being a ninja uh Ninja-san?"

The ninja rubs his chin, "Being a ninja then huh?" He soon chuckles, "Honestly, it's not always a bed of roses despite what some may believe I can tell you that much."

"Well ain't that the truth." I mumble. It's pretty much a requirement in any military branch that I know of that a soldier must sooner or later be ready to take arms and be ready to be deployed on a moment's notice. Plus every soldier needs to know how to handle weaponry of various kinds, from firearms to grenades and such. Come to think of it, are there even guns in this world, a ninja using gun-kata sounds both hilarious and kind of scary.

"Thinking of something kid." The ANBU's words take me out of my thoughts, "You look like you were thinking of something."

I sigh, "I'm now cursing myself for getting roped into this whole ninja business because of the Hokage."

"Well don't take it too hard, there's people out there that also get drawn it by tales of how ninjas doing great stunts and acts of heroism and all that." He then looks out the window, as if in remembrance, "It only takes a few missions to see what some of us have to experience."

"Um Ninja-san?" I call out getting the man's attention.

"Oh sorry." He then looks back to me, "Just got sidetracked for a minute there." His sets himself down on a chair, "So I've heard you're interested in becoming an iryo-nin, am I right?"

"Uh yeah." I answer, "If it means that I can at least help some people, than I see no problem with that."

"So something like a hero?" The ANBU asks.

I narrow my eyes a bit, "Nope, not in the slightest." I state in a blunt tone of voice. My words seem to have caught the ANBU off guard seeing that he just flinches. "When you really think about the medical field is always in demand. As long as there are people, there's always going to be a demand for doctors, and if I can become one and help someone out than I'm happy. Besides…" I put on a small grin, "last time I check ninjas are supposed to be good at assassinations, not playing heroes."

"Well said." The ANBU adds in, "Seems like you've been through your own share of troubles I guess."

"More or less, but such is life." I answer before reaching to one of Naruko's school books, "If you don't mind me asking but don't you have some other duties to attend to Ninja-san?"

"Oh yeah." The ninja returns as he gets up from his chair, "I have to be somewhere in a bit, didn't mean to stay her for so long. Well then." He start making his way to the door, "It's been nice talking to you kid."

I wave the man goodbye, "You're welcome Ninja-san."

The ninja returns the wave and soon leaves, closing the door behind him.

I take a deep breath; once again I am alone with Naruko with nothing better to do. Well there are the girl's school books, I can learn a bit from them but ugh my head is pounding. I look back outside, it's getting dark too I should probably get some sleep. I open the book in my hands to the first page and start reading.

I can always sleep later.

XXXXX

"We're finally out of that nasty hospital!" Naruko exclaims, raising her arms in the air to bask in the sunlight.

I, for the most part, am not as happy. "Uh yeah, woo-hoo." I wince at another sharp stab of pain penetrating my mind from that damn accurse headache from all that studying. Note to self, all nighters can and will always bite back in the end. Ugh my brain is melting.

The blonde girl turns towards me with a pout, "You didn't have to spend all night reading Hitoshi-kun."

I put on a pain smile, "Right, I'll remember that Naruko-chan."

The girl soon gives me a small smile, "Well at least you're no longer in those ugly hospital clothes."

"Uh yeah." I mumble as I look down to the dark gray t-shirt, tan shorts, and some sort of weird blue sandals that cover a good part of my foot. I than adjust one of the straps to the worn out backpack that I've been given by the Hokage that has three sets of the same outfit I have on, kit with some personal care stuff, and Naruko's books. "So where to next?"

"My home of course!" The blonde claims with glee in her voice before reaching out and grabbing my hand, "Come on I'll lead the way." She soon speeds up ahead, dragging me along with her.

Geez for a little girl she's pretty strong, or it could because I'm only slightly taller than her by a bit. Nonetheless so this is Konoha, wow this is defiantly a big difference from the city. With no streets, skyscrapers, and such that I'm more used to feels kind of surreal to say the least. I wonder what this place is like beyond the hospital.

"Damn it's that thing."

"Why is it still alive?"

"It should just be gone and leave us alone already."

I look around to see various people covering their mouths, whispering to one another. I can already tell their talking about my mistress, er, I mean Naruko-chan, but damn a few are looking at me as well.

"Who's that kid with it?"

"Don't know, he doesn't look like he's around these parts."

"I can already tell he's nothing but trouble."

Oh come on. I groan at my now developing rep amongst others. What happen with common sense with these people? Hmm Naruko seems to be slowing down. "Hey Naruko-chan, are you okay?"

She turns back to face me, she still has a smile on her face, but I can tell that she's forcing herself to put on a brave face. "I'm fine, really." The shakiness in her voice says otherwise, "Let's hurry on, my apartment is nearby." She than runs ahead, dragging me along.

I can already feel by concern building, how much did these people affect her until I came along?

I remain silent, letting Naruko lead the way to her place. Sneaking glances at the various reactions to the left and right of me, a number sneers at both Naruko and me, some distance themselves and don't look directly, a few pull children out of our way, and a rare one is praying and giving me a sadden look as if pitying me for something. Geez now I'm starting to feel nervous.

We turn a corner and Naruko points to a building in front of us, "Well here we are. The apartment itself is on the top floor see?"

Really, this is where I'm going to be staying? The building itself is freaking huge, it's got to be what five, six stories tall! And Naruko's place is at the top? Augh I can feel my spine breaking. If I was in my old body than climbing the stairs will be no big deal. Dang I'm already missing my house in my world; at least it is a one story. "Well." I clear my throat, "Let's hurry, this backpack is getting heavy now."

"All right. Well come on we're almost there." She than points to a set of stairs.

I flinch, "Wait, doesn't this place have an elevator or something at least?" No way I'm climbing that behemoth of a building every day.

The girl tilts her head, "Elevator? What's that?"

"Nevermind." I groan out as I start my way up the stairs. Silly me for expecting elevators to exist in this world where tall buildings are a rarity, for all I know ninjas could scale up walls in no time or something.

I think best that I keep quiet until we get to the top. I mean it can't be that bad.

XXXXX

"I…hate…stairs!" I exclaim in-between breaths for air, attempting to soothe my burning lungs. Geez what's with me, I was able to run for about ten minutes with Naruko on my back one time, now I can barely muster up the strength after walking six flights of stairs…okay six floors is a lot, even with a heavy backpack but come on! Heck Naruko looks like she isn't even winded yet. I glare at the blonde girl standing nearby her apartment door giving me a funny look.

"Hey Hitoshi, if you're tired I can carry that bag for you since we're here now." She says with an air of concern in her voice.

I force a smile of my own, "It's all right, I know I can make a few steps." I refuse to back down now, I may have a child's body, to my chagrin, but I'm still a man damn it! I have my pride still, and to be honest it along with my past memories are one of the few things I actually have in this world.

Naruko only shrugs, "Well if you say so, anyway…" She unlocks the door and opens it wide open to reveal a room that resembles a kitchen a bit, "Here it is, home sweet home." She proceeds on inside, "Sorry for being a little messy around here."

Messy? I can see dirty dishes peeking over the sink, pots and pans with caked on gunk on the counter, and the ramen cups, good grief there's a small pile of them pooling around the garbage can, which also happens to be filled with ramen cups containers. I sniff the air; the smell of burnt and expired food invades my nostrils. If this is Naruko's version of little mess, I hate to see what a full blown mess is. I can just imagine my mother's reaction is she ever sees this.

I follow inside and set my backpack on the counter, "Uhhhh, sure. Anything else?"

The girl soon points to a nearby hallway, "Well the laundry room is that door behind you," I look behind to see an open doorway revealing a washing machine and dryer, "and my room is on the other side of this hallway and the bathroom is the only door to the left of it. Oh this is so exciting." I look back to Naruko to see her with her hands to her blushing face and swinging her body a bit, "I won't be alone anymore."

Seeing this girl looking so happy is a far cry to the panicking blonde I ran into in the forest, hard to imagine it's the same person. Heck, I'm feeling a little fuzzy myself. "Well than can I see your room than?"

The girl's widen, "Uh, m-m-m-my room?"

I shrug and I make my way to small hallway separating the kitchen and bedroom, "You said it's over here right." I point to the close door in front of me and reach for the doorknob.

"W-wait I don't think-?"

I open it.

…

…

…

"Naruko-chan." I deadpan.

"Yes?"

"We're cleaning…now."

"Huh?"

I twirl around to face her, "Now! We're cleaning up this place now! I am not going to sleep tonight until this place is clean do you hear me?"

The girl's posture turns ramrod straight in an instant, "Okay!"

I shift my focus back to the dishevel den that is the bedroom and roll up my sleeves, I did not sign up for this.

XXXXX

"Naruko-chan, what are these?" I point to a pile of…something in the corner.

The girl grins sheepishly, "Um, my dirty laundry, I think?"

"Really." I look down to see something orange…crawling? "AHHHHHHH!" I raise my foot and stamp down on the anomaly with extreme prejudice. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Crap and a half, is laundry moving suppose to be normal in this world?

XXXXX

"Okay this is just disgusting; don't you have a time to clean up your apartment every now and then?" I ask, desperate not to scream at the state she left her bathroom.

The blonde next to me pouts, "Not really, most of the time I spend at either the academy or training into becoming a kunoichi."

"But to leave your bathroom like this?"

"Hey I do a lot of training!"

I palm my face, "Would it kill you to at least clean the toilet?" I think I'm going to be sick.

XXXXX

"And I want all those ramen containers cleaned up and put away." I bark out while scrubbing on a dirty pan that had the charred remains of something. "Honestly, how can a little girl eat so much of that cheap stuff is beyond me I swear."

"Hey!" Naruko snaps back, "Ramen is easy to make and is delicious!"

"Yeah when you eat it sparingly." I pour a little bit more elbow grease into the pan, "But that many cups is not normal, what do you do, eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"Yes."

I pause. Yes? And to say it like it's no big deal. I'm surprise the girl can function normally with that amount of nutrition that crap has. "Naruko, do you have some food in the fridge that isn't ramen in anyway?" I see her nod. "Good, because tonight I'm going to show you what you're missing."

XXXXX

"Ugh I'm beat." Naruko moans out upon collapsing on her bed with fresh sheets, "Who knew cleaning would be so hard?"

"That's what you get when you put off something for too long." I grumble back, sitting against the side of the bed. "At least this place is no longer a mess." I run my hand across the smooth and more importantly clean hardwood floor and marvel at the pristine state that the bedroom is in now, a huge difference from the chaotic mess from earlier. This room, the hallway, the bathroom, and the kitchen are now no longer a hazard site, which is good. I look out the window to see the sky already dark, all that cleaning took the entire day so chances are its pretty late. "All right then." I got up from the floor, "Time to make dinner." I than make my way to the kitchen. I wonder what kind of ingredients the fridge has.

"Wait." I shift my focus to the Naruko as she sits up straight, "You're going to make dinner?"

"Uh yeah." I reply, "Though it's pretty late I think I can whip up at least a quick meal of fried rice." A quick inventory of the fridge's contents while disposing of all the expired food at least shows I have enough for at least that. Some day old rice, peas, several eggs, a few slices of bacon, a couple of carrots will probably be enough.

"Do you need any help?"

I shake my head no, "Thanks, but I think I can handle it by myself." I'll leave the girl alone, right now it's time to see if I've kept my past life's cooking knowledge

XXXXX

"Wait, you made this?" Naruko asks, staring with wide eyes with her mouth salivating a bit to the sight of the mound of fried rice on her plate. I can see the wavering grip that she has on the metal spoon in her right. I can only guess that this is the first semi-decent meal she has in a long time.

At least the culinary skills developed from cooking for my family didn't go to waste, even if it's for something simple like fried rice. I take a bit out from my own share, "It's no big deal really, now hurry up and eat before your food gets cold." Hmm, I overdid on the salt a bit, and the carrots are still undercooked.

"Haaaaaaaaaa."

Hm? I turn to Naruko to see the girl with a dreamy look on her face that has bits of food on her cheeks and cradling the spoon against her face. Okay this is a bit weird, I know my cooking is good but this a tad bit overdramatic. I snap my fingers in front of her, "Um, hello, you still with me?"

"Yummy!" She cheers before helping herself to another spoonful, "It's so yummy Hitoshi-kun, this is amazing!"

I smile, "I'm glad to hear that." Well I hate to ruin the mood over here but I need to get something straight, "Say Naruko-chan."

"Yes?"

I'm going to feel like crap for asking this, "Are the people around here always mean to you?" The girl than goes silent in an instant. Great this is going to be a pain in the ass for sure. "I can understand if you don't want to talk about it, but on the way here everyone was looking at us funny. I just want to know." Silence persists, in other words I should best leave this matter alone. "Didn't mean to intru-."

"No." The girl blurts out, "It's fine." She turns her head to look out the kitchen window, "To be honest, the people around here have always been mean to me. They always say hurtful things or look down at me. It's been like that ever since I can remember."

"And you're all right with this?" I ask with my tone full of worry. "Taking all that by yourself."

She gives a small smile, "Well there are people who are nice to me, like the two at the Ichiraku ramen stand. They always make me feel welcome whenever I come eat over there. Oh, and Hokage-jiji is nice to me as well."

I lean back in my chair a bit, "Aren't you the least bit concern about all this."

"It's no trouble." She looks at me with a wide smile and close eyes, "I know that one day people will be nice to me, I just know it." I can make out her eyes watering up a bit, "Yeah, one day…"

Well damn, she's actually losing hope. How this girl stays sane is a miracle in upon itself. "Well until that day comes." I reach my arm out across the table, "I'll help you as best as I can Naruko-chan. You shouldn't go through all this alone."

The blonde looks at me with the same expression when I said that I was going to be her family. "You're…really serious, about being my family?" Her eyes start tearing up.

"I was," I answer, "and I am still." I'm such a softie.

"Thank you Hitoshi-kun." She holds out her own hand and extends her pinky, "Then let's make a promise, to always look out for each other."

A promise? Err, to be honest promises are usually something I try to avoid, I'm not all that good with them. Yet, looking at this girl, who's been through all this crap, and still smiling and remaining hopeful, dang I've got to be a total bastard of a shikigami to deny her request. "Okay then." I extend my own pinky and pinky swears on it, "I promise to look out for you as best that I can."

"It's a promise than." Naruko's smile widens.

I nod, "Yeah, a promise."

As your shikigami Naruko, I will protect you to the best of my ability.

XXXXX

**X OMAKE X**

**Warning: The following omakes are a byproduct of my bored little mind. So chances are they're going to be silly. All rights reserve to their respectful owners.**

**Omake One: A Needle in a Haystack**

Kakashi has been through his share of troubles and hardships, a bit of a side effect of being a ninja. He's seen lives lost, towns ruin, and the horrors of war to name a few. However, the task before him could only be best described as a nightmare.

Finding Naruko's schoolbooks within the landfill the girl calls an apartment. Even behind his mask the ANBU could still smell things that no mere mortal should ever endure once in life.

Still the Hokage has given him a task, and he needs to complete it. "Okay then." He makes his way inside after opening the door with a spare key given to him by the Hokage. "If I was an 8-year old where would I put some school books? Hm?" He catches something from the corner of his eye and soon chuckles, "Well of course, on top of the TV." He procceds on over and takes the books and inspects their state, "Looks like these ones have been hardly used."

*Schlop*

The silver hair man's eyes narrow, _'What was that? I sense no incoming chakra signatures.' _His danger senses flare up and he instinctively jumps to the left.

Just in time to avoid a huge mash-up of trash slam onto the wall.

The ANBU's eyes widen, _'What in the world?'_ He turns to find a being composing of dirty clothes, empty ramen cups, and various other messes lumbering nearby.

"**You're…n..ot…ma…ster."** The beast grumbles.

Kakashi could only shake his head and sigh, _'What have I don't to deserve this.'_ He puts the schoolbooks on a nearby counter, _'No matter.'_ His hands soon disappear in a rapid succession of hand signs, _'This will only take a minute.'_ He puts up the last sign, "Well are you coming or not?"

The trash beast gives a loud roar before charging.

'_This girl really needs to clean up after herself.'_ The ninja thinks to himself before unleashing his jutsu.

Several eyewitnesses claim to a small explosion that can be seen outside an apartment complex.

XXXX

"Hey Naruko." Hitoshi asks the blonde girl as the latter was busy sweeping up the floors.

"Yeah?"

The boy holds up something charred up and burned beyond recognition, "Is this normal?"

The girl only shrugs, "I don't know. Just put that in the garbage can."

Hitoshi could only look at the thing one more time before tossing it with the rest of the trash.

"**...mas…ter…"**

**Omake Two: Cuteness Overload**

"It's a promise than." Naruko says with a smile upon the pinky swear.

Across her Hitoshi nods, "Yeah, a promise." He soon pulls his pinky back and resumes eating his fried rice. Yet something was bothering him, "Hey Naruko-chan why are fidgeting?"

"Um," The blonde stammers, "Well since we're family now." She than looks at him with wide blue eyes, "Can I call you onii-chan?"

*CRACK!*

The boy soon drops his spoon as his face turns white. Clutching his chest with both hands, he attempts to rise up from his chair before collapsing onto the floor.

"Onii-chan!" The blonde yelps in alarm before running to her adoptive brother's aid. Kneeling down beside him she looks at the shock look on his face, "Are you okay?"

The boy soon regains his bearings and struggles to get up, "I'm fine Naruko-chan, but can you please promise another thing."

The girl nods her head.

"Promise me that don't call me onii-chan and also not to wake me up and tell me that I'm late for something okay?" He gives a shaky smile.

Naruko could only raise an eyebrow at the request but relents, "Um sure, Hitoshi-kun."

The brunette sighs, "That's a relief." Inwardly though he's still reeling. _'GAH! I'm not sure what's going to kill me, being a ninja or Naruko's level of moe! I don't think my heart can take another attack.'_

Naruko on her end, could only start in shock as her adoptive brother mumbles about how something about being a sis-con is bad. _'He's a weirdo.'_ She then smiles, _'But he's my weirdo.'_

XXXXX

**Well then chapter number two is done and thank goodness. Well anyway, love it, well hooray for me hate it, well I'm not making you read these send me your thoughts and don't forget to review.**

**So remember, reviews make me happy and eager to write more.**

**This is WanderingWriter79, signing off. Stay frosty everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Author's Notes: Oh faithful watchers, I humbly apologize for my delay for this chapter. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive this aimless writer for his tardiness, even if said tardiness is a result of writer's block and real life continuing to be a pain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Naruko, just the OC.**

XXXXX

Blue…green…white…black…countless colors move before me.

Swirling colors, ribbons dancing as if to silent music, weaving to and fro in intricate patterns. Sometimes a splotch of color will bend and warp into various shapes and forms. The sight is both a splendor to the eyes and to the spirit. It is beautiful; it is inspiring, and yet something about it is also a little sad.

I raise a hand as if to reach out to it. A lone white wisps play around the limb, close but not touching it.

Why is these things dance with no direction, no flow, and no destination. Relying solely on instinct or the whims of others. Boundless energy with no purpose other than to be, with no purpose to fulfill, is it really satisfied with just that?

Do these colors have nothing to lead them?

Bringing my arm closer I observe the swirling of the single white ribbon around my arm. "Do you…desire guidance?" The speed of various ribbons increase, I smile, "Then I will guide you." I look up to the chaotic dance in front of me, "I will guide all of you!"

With my right arm in front of me, I trace the air like a conductor and his baton controlling his band. By my command the colors obey, rushing in the direction of my hand as if to keep up. I see some of the colors start to slow and stop entirely, coming together to become shapes. I marvel a bit at the development but continue to command the colors. "Is that what you wish?" I ask to the chaotic mess all around me. My left arm raises, "Then I will give you purpose!" I degree, my arms than shift to my left, and the mess follows, eager to fulfill its role I give it.

Yes, dance for me, give me yourselves and I will find you purpose. I continue conducting the energies to their destinations, my arms acting as their guides. The dance continues in earnest, I lead and they follow, bringing order to their chaotic nature. Gradually, their energies slowly wane and die out. Colors slow and combine, becoming shapes, later gaining depth and form, scenery I paint with the resources all around me.

Time passes, the dance is reaching its resolution as more colors gradually fade into the environment. Little by little, the numbers dwindle as each bit of color finds its destination. My own arms also slow down to a stop; I know that it's almost done.

I smile at the fruits of my labor. A grassy field with a midnight sky, trees and various floras stand still in appreciative silence. Pillars of white marble stick up from the ground and stand up in various angles, a strange arrangement yet somehow necessary. Wanting to see more, I look at the night sky; look up to see the number of twinkling stars shining bright against the inky darkness and the lone moon illuminating bright in the sea of black. Surprisingly I see circular platforms of white float overhead, all with their own ecosystem of plant life, an impossible sight, yet still it exists. A scene of both beauty and fantasy, and I created it with my own two hands.

Satisfaction fills my heart and settles my mind. "Perfect, hm?" I bring up my right arm, the lone white ribbon still glides near my skin. I chuckle, "Whoops, almost perfect anyway." I raise the limb to the night sky, "Go on."

The stream of white flies off and ascends into the sky, eventually becoming just one of the many stars of the scenery.

"There." I smile as I lay on the grass, "Now it's perfect." I feel my eye lids grow heavy and then close.

X Chapter Two: Trouble X

Too bright.

I clench my eyes as sunlight starts invading behind my eyelids. Ugh I hate mornings, why must it always be so hard to get up. I sigh in defeat, all right sun I get it, you win, happy now? Grumbling, I get up from bed and felt something pulling on my left arm. I smile a bit, clingy isn't she? Looking to my left I see Naruko holding onto my arm, still sound asleep.

Yeah sleeping arrangements are awkward at best right now, when I realized last night that the girl didn't have any spare beds or sleeping bags I was half tempted to just sleeping on the table until Naruko offers up sleeping next to her. That was an awkward experience; I may be a kid physically, but chronologically I'm just a few days pass eighteen, it just felt wrong for me to sleep with a little girl. To maintain my dignity I had to politely decline the offer. I was firm in my decision, until she starts tearing up.

I swear females have some sort of mystic power of males the moment they start crying. Damn, just seeing that face of her all hurt and stuff made me feel like a total ass. There are also those comments from her like "You should sleep on something soft" or "I think that family is suppose to sleep together" and then there's the mother of all wham lines "I'm afraid to sleep alone". If that wasn't enough, she was holding a pillow close to her like a stuff animal. How was I supposed to resist that? Curse my big brother nature.

Well no use gripping, I might as well start the day now that I'm half-awake. Slipping my arm free from the girl's grip, I than stumble my way to the bathroom with my personal care kit in hand, a quick shower will probably wake me up. After a shower, a quick breakfast might help matters too…

Entering the bathroom and locking the door behind me I check myself in the mirror. A boy with brown hair and eyes who looks to be about eight or nine looks back at me with a slight frown on his face. I raise a hand and place it on my cheek; the boy in the mirror does the same. I narrow my eyes, so does he.

Well this is the new me then huh? I chuckle. This is surreal, seeing myself like this because of just chance. I hold up both hands in front of my face, both of them are smaller, like the rest of me. A few days and I still need to get use to being like this. Wait; didn't Kyuubi say something that this body is much tougher now?

I enter the shower and turn the water on to warm and start cleaning myself. If that's the case that does explain how I was able to outrun that lynch mob for a short while and how I was able to hold back that farmer guy's attack with just a stick. Could this be because of Kyuubi's chakra? I lather up some shampoo and start washing my hair. She did said that abnormalities were possible, her chakra was used in using my corpse for this body so probably there may have been some after effects, it's actually pretty good that all I got was a reduction in age along with a little bit of a power boost, I hate to see what would be the worst case scenario for me.

I rinse the soap from my hair and then turn the water off. Taking a towel from the rack I dry myself before reaching out to the clean clothes sitting on the bathroom sink and start dressing myself. So if that's the case, does that mean I can also use chakra as well? From Naruko's little lecture, along with pulling that all-nighter studying her books, chakra is suppose to be some sort of inner energy that every living being in this world possess, down to the cells. An energy that is consisted of physical energy of the body, and spiritual energy that is brought by experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the body by the means of some sort of chakra circulation system to any of those…what was it called… tenketsu points and manipulated to the ninja's desire.

I grimace a bit as I finish putting on my shirt. Yeah, that's got to be the most BS thing I've ever heard of so far. Physical and mental energies, really? This is all new to me, not like stuff like that is commonplace back home. I swear scientist of all fields will have a field day discussing chakra if they ever see it firsthand. There are also Naruko's stories how ninjas are capable of leaping great distances and being able to harness the elements like blowing out fire and controlling earth itself, and that's only tip of the iceberg! I swear this is the kind of stuff that bends the laws of conversation of energy and matter backwards and then into a pretzel twist and I'm training to be someone like that, this is insane.

Well, crazy logic or not, I'm stuck in this world, I might as well roll with it. Who knows, on the slim chance that this world might not be so bad this shikigami business might not have been a stupid decision after all.

Fresh, clean, and feeling rejuvenated, I open the bathroom door after changing into some clean clothes. "Well, today's a-!"

"I'M LATE!"

A blur of yellow rushes past and something forces me out of the bathroom.

*SLAM!*

"Yikes!" I yelp having the door shut on my behind. Geez that stings! What just blindside me just now?

"SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Naruko's frantic voice from the other side, along with the sounds that I guess of her trying to clean herself in five seconds flat or something.

I sigh; yeah this is defiantly a good start. Well since its morning already might as well make some breakfast, perhaps some scramble eggs would be good…

"ARGH, SOAP IN MY EYE!"

XXXXX

"Here you go." I say as I set the plate of scramble eggs and bacon on the table in front of Naruko who is busy putting her hair into pigtails. I can already see her eyes shining in anticipation at the meal.

"Thanks for the meal!" The blond girl cheers before grabbing her fork and knife and begin helping herself to my cooking. She takes a bite and shivers a bit "Ahhhhh, it's so good!"

I chuckle before sitting down at the table and helping myself to my own cooking, "Thanks, though it's nothing much really." I take a bite out of the bacon, "But you better start hurrying, didn't you say that you were late for this ninja academy thing?"

Naruko's eyes shot wide open, "Oh you're right!" She starts gobbling the rest of the food in a rush.

I only shake my head and close my eyes, "Naruko-chan you should start getting ready earlier you know?"

"I *snarf* know *munch* that." She returns, cheeks still having a bit of food in them. She swallows and her cheeks start blushing, "Plus, it was comfortable sleeping next to you I kind of lost track of time."

That doesn't make me feel better, that doesn't make me feel any better at all! Great now I feel weird for last night. Naruko may have been alone for so long, but…

I look back to the blonde to see her setting her hands on her cheeks, "You were so warm too, and looked so peaceful sleeping."

I suppress the urge to gag. Okay, this is pushing it. "Naruko," I force a happy tone, "Shouldn't be heading to the academy now?"

Her eyes shot wide open, "Shoot you're right!" She jumps off her chair and heads to the front door, grabbing her bag on her way, "Thanks for making breakfast." She opens the door, "See you later!"

"Wait!" I shout. The girl freezes halfway through the door; I relax a bit, "How about I walk with you?"

Naruko bites her lip, "I don't know, are you sure, Hokage-jiji said that you won't be entering the Academy til later. You really don't have to."

I finish the last bite of eggs. "But I want too, Naruko-chan. Please?" I beg, putting up my hands in some sort of "prayer" pose and smile, "It won't be much, I just really want to check some things out that's all."

"Weeeeeelllllll okay," she relents, "but please stay out of trouble. I'm pretty sure you won't last long by yourself."

Okay, that's below the belt, "Oi, I'm not that weak."

"Hitoshi," The girl deadpans, "You were exhausted when we went to the apartment."

I glance away from Naruko, "It's not my fault that you live on the top floor." I mutter. I sneak a peek to find the girl still giving me a look that screams "You're not helping your case." I shrug, "It's nothing big, I just want to see if there's a library nearby."

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "You still want to study?"

"Beats sitting around here and doing nothing all day until you come back." I reply.

Naruko giggles, "You got me there, okay then just stay next to me."

I get up from the table, "Right behind you." I make my way to the door and put on those weird shoes/sandals hybrids old man Hokage game me. "Well then Naruko-chan, lead the way."

The girl nods, her pigtails bouncing a bit, "Okay." We leave through the front door, locks it, and presents the key in my face, "I only have one key for this place so I'll be giving you this so you can go back home later on."

"Got'cha." I reply before accepting the key and putting it back in my pocket. "Say Naruko-chan?"

"Yeah?" She answers as we make our way down the stairs.

"What is the academy like anyway?" I ask. To be honest, going to a building where people train you to become child soldiers or assassins is already raising enough warning signs with me already. Wonder how the US government would react to this? Oh crap, what will my mom think of this? I don't know if she would hug me for find me alive and well despite being a kid, or give me her demon face and a harsh lecture for agreeing to become a ninja? A chill runs up my spine at the mere thought of my mom angry.

"The academy?" Naruko's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Well it's pretty tough, but sometimes fun." She pouts a bit, "Even though those lectures get pretty boring."

One of my eyebrow twitches. Last time I check training to be a killer and fun is usually not to be found in the same sentence. "Okay, you got to be more specific, what is it that you do over there?"

The blonde furrows her brow, "I see." Her eyes go wide, "Well it's like this; most of the time it's usually just lectures involving things like politics, history, and stuff like basic knowledge. And then there's the practical stuff like sparring, weapon training, physical exercises, and for girls there's flower arrangement to help us disguise ourselves as civilian girls."

Flower arrangement? "Wait what do you mean for girls?"

She shrugs as she puts her arms behind her back, "Well kunoichi are better suited for tricking people because some believe girls are weaker. Boys classes usually involve more exercises or acting like farm workers or something, I can't remember."

"So that's how it is." I mutter. Seems like the politics over here is more male oriented around here, must be more traditional around here or something. "And you're all right with that Naruko-chan?"

Naruko's eyes narrow a bit, "Well I don't like being look down upon just because I'm a girl, but I don't mind the whole flower arrangement classes." She smiles a bit, "I really flowers to be honest, and they're really pretty."

"So that's the academy?" I ask, suppressing a moan. Great, straight out of high school only to end in some sort of strange academy for ninjas. I don't know whether to laugh or cry right now for my circumstance. Wait, I'm smaller now, crying it is then. Huh? I look to find Naruko huddling up next to me, "You okay?"

She shivers a bit, "I'm fine."

Her shaky voice says otherwise. Sneaking glances, I see people giving out angry looks right at me, or at…

I rest a hand on her head, "Don't worry Naruko-chan, I'm here for you." She only nods in response and gets even closer to me. I take her left hand into my right and hold it tight, "Just lead the way and everything will be fine."

She nods again, "Okay." She walks a head a bit, but still keeps holding on tight to my hand like a safety line. She has regain a bit of confidence, but not that much.

How badly did these people mistreat you Naruko-chan?

XXXXX

Up within the rooftops a lone ANBU is observing the small blonde girl and brunet boy walking together. Well the dog-mask ANBU's definition of "observe" would be more along the lines of "paying more attention to reading the current volume of Icha-Icha for the umpteenth time and making sure that the girl is force into another fiasco".

Reading into his favorite paragraph, the ANBU suppress the urge to giggle, _'Oh Nori-chan you playful minx you, I wonder what you intend to do next?'_

"YOSH, IF IT'S NOT MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI!" A loud and, to Kakashi's ire, oh so familiar voice of Maito Gai rings out from nearby. It only takes for the ANBU to blink beneath his mask for a speeding green blur to settle right next to him, revealing an adult man with horrendous bowl-cut, thick eyebrows, orange leg warmers, and to top off Gai's insane choice for a uniform; an green jumpsuit. The only things normal about the man's attire is the green flak vest that most Konoha ninja wear upon reaching chuunin rank and the Konohagakure hitai-ite, though he wears his like a belt.

"Oh Gai you're here." Kakashi says in a nonchalant tone of voice, his focus still on the orange book in his hand, "Didn't quite sense you until now."

"Curse you Kakashi!" the bowl-cut man shouts pointing an accusing finger at his rival, "Curse you and that hip attitude of yours! I swear someday I will beat that cool attitude of yours if it's that last thing  
>I do! If not I will do 500 laps around Konohagakure backwards on my hands!" The last part Gai exclaims to all the high heavens along with a burning look in the eyes.<p>

"Please don't." The silver-hair ninja returns, bookmarking the page he was on before closing his book, "To be honest I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Last time I check you were sent on some sort of high-grade escort mission across the country. I was pretty sure you won't be back until later this week knowing you."

"Never underestimate a man who soul burns with the flames of youth!" The green beast says jovially before giving the ANBU a thumbs-up and a smile so bright an audible "ping" can be heard, "For nothing, not even enemy nin, traps, rain, snow, storms, or even death itself will wear me down!"

Kakashi merely shrugs, "If you say so." He soon looks away from his associate and looks down on the village streets.

Gai notices the focus look in his friend's eyes and also turns his attention. Following the gaze, the jounin could see a familiar head of blonde hair tied up in a side tail. He smiles a bit; he knows why his eternal rival is here instead of his usual haunt of the memorial stone. "Ensuring your sensei's legacy."

"Something like that, and also to prevent an attack like the one a few nights ago." Kakashi replies in a neutral tone, the words made Gai's own eyes widen a bit.

"An attack," The man shakes his head in disgust, "How can people be so unyouthful to just a child?" He then looks back at Kakashi, "So how bad was it?"

"Naruko suffer several cuts that would have been life threatening if it weren't for her 'guest'." The ANBU states in a blunt voice, "She should thank her lucky stars if it weren't for Hitoshi."

"Hitoshi?" Gai asks. Kakashi points a finger back at Naruko, looking back the man in green can see the Jinchuuriki holding a hand to a boy with brown hair. He can see the youth's eyes darting about as if putting on a brave face for the scowling people on either side of him. "You mean the boy close to her?"

The ANBU nods, "That's the one. Officially we know the kid is an orphan since he can remember, he was just close by to find Naruko when she collapsed according to her story."

"Yes officially." Gai mutters. For all his eccentricities and random moments of enthusiasm, he is still a ninja and can tell when something is up, "So he's a unique case?"

"Medical officials' reports that the boy is a bit of an abnormality in terms of his chakra and mental defenses, something that no normal kid should possess. Plus the Hokage can tell that Hitoshi's claims as an orphan is false." The silver-hair ninja answers, "The only thing we can confirm is he was truthful in wanting to live with Naruko and looking out for her, kind of like a family member or something. He even agreed to sign up for the Academy, he plans on becoming an iryo-nin."

Gai's eyes widen before he gives another of his trademark grins, "YOSH! WITH A SPIRIT AS YOUTHFUL AS HIS, HE WILL MAKE A GREAT NINJA!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I think he's doing it for practical reasons rather for honor or glory."

The jovial man's mood deflates, "Huh?"

Kakashi puts away his book and begins focusing his full attention back at the streets, "I had a talk with Hitoshi earlier and I actually joked a bit that his decision was along the lines of being a bit of a hero, you know how he responded?" Gai shakes his head no, "He actually scolded me a bit about that. He mostly wants to become an iyro-nin because well there's always going to be a need for doctors. He finished off saying that ninjas are assassins, not playing heroes." He scratches his head a bit, "That kind of threw me for a loop for a second there."

The green man's face turns solemn, "It appears that things have grown more complicated for Naruko my eternal rival."

"Appears so." Kakashi returns, "But for now we just have to wait and see what happens."

The two men soon turn silent as they watch life continue on.

XXXXX

"Well, here's the academy." Naruko says as she gestures to the building before me. "This is where I go to learn to become a kunoichi." She gives me a radiant smile, "Well what do you think?"

I stare at the sight. The building itself is huge, about three stories high with white walls and windows position in a uniform manner, it even has trees all around the perimeter. This building looks more like any other building or perhaps a school than what I imagine a place to train child soldiers. Honestly, I'm expecting some sort of military outpost or something. With obstacle courses, firing ranges, bunkers, anything and everything military, at least the way my older brother Shin explaining where he was going for basic training. This, this is surprisingly pretty tame. "This…is nice, I guess." I mutter. "All there's missing is a drill sergeant yelling at you."

"Drill sergeant? What's that?"

I clear my throat, "Uh nothing, just thinking of something else." I look towards the blonde to see the curious look on her face, "Say, now that we're here shouldn't you get to class or something?"

Her eyes shoot out wide to the size of dinner plates, "Darn you're right!" She does a 180 and runs past through various other kids, "Thanks for walking me Hitoshi-kun, I'll see you later!"

"OI! WHAT ABOUT THE LIBRARY?" I shout out.

"GO DOWN THE ROAD TO YOUR LEFT, YOU CAN'T MISS IT!" She returns before disappearing through the academy's front doors.

I let out a groan. Yeah like that is going to help me. Hm? I look around to find people staring at me. "Uhhhh," I force a smile in front of everyone and wave my hands in front of me, "Excuse me." I turn away from the academy and start walking towards the direction Naruko describe to me.

Okay that was awkward; I really should try to avoid brining up too much attention to myself. I take a small breath before relaxing. Nearly blown my cover for a second there with the whole drill sergeant bit back there. I really, REALLY, need to keep up this façade of being an 8 or 9 something orphan name Kanshisha Hitoshi. At least mom's maiden name Kanshisha and my own middle name Hitoshi is a good enough alias for these people. Having some basic understanding of Japanese helps too.

I look up to the road ahead of me; I am walking alongside stores and shops with people wearing kimonos, those weird ninja uniforms, and perhaps something along the lines of shirts and pants. Kinda gives an old world charm, if only this is my new reality.

Despite things going peacefully for now, it doesn't change the fact I'm in a separate world and need to learn more about its mechanics. I only hope that the library has at least some useful knowledge on chakra, some of that stuff I learn from cramming a few nights ago just wouldn't stick. At the very least they have some language books, I may have a basic understanding of Japanese, but kanji is still a pain in the ass to read. I just hope I would find something good. I look around the buildings on both sides of me. Now Naruko did say that I wouldn't miss…

I stop. Oh…I can tell why I can't miss the library.

The building itself is big, even bigger with my diminutive size; I'm guessing about three stories, and in a cylindrical shape with the circumference the size of several of the buildings surrounding it as far as I can tell. Pretty unusual choices of design for a library, but all things considering I better just shut up and deal with it. A library is just a library right.

I make my way to front door and open it. I smile upon seeing the desks, tables, and aisles upon aisles of shelves lined with books that are usually found in any library. I wonder if the technology around here has advance enough to have computers. "This place doesn't seem too-"

"SHHHHHH!"

"Erk!" I choke out. Ah crap and a half that was spooky! What just snuck up on me? I look to my right to find a figure looming over me, "Uhhhhhhh…."

"Shhhhhh!" The being repeats again, "No talking in the library."

I rub my eyes and take another look at the person next to me to see an elderly woman with graying hair looking at me with a sharp look behind square-rim glasses. I grimace a bit, "Oh, sorry, my bad."

The woman merely huffs, "Children these days are always so loud and brash. Thinking that they can do anything they want." She looks down at me even further, "And where are your parents, they must be are worried half to death about you."

…ouch…just low…just below the belt kind of low… I look down to avoid her face. "I'm an orphan ma'am. Don't have anyone to look after except myself." Shit, a few days in this world and I'm already feeling homesick.

"Really?" I look back up to see the librarian's facing softening a bit, but still with a judging look. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

"Actually, I'll be joining that academy for ninja place in a few days." I answer, "I just came here to see if there are any books that might help me prepare."

One of the librarian's eyebrows rose, "So, another ninja eh?" Her eyes narrow, "Let me guess, you want to know where the jutsus scrolls are?"

"Wait what?"

The librarian turns away with a wave of her hand, "I know how you up starters are, running up to front desk yapping your lips at me demanding where the most powerful jutsu scrolls are well you're out of luck." She turns back to face me again, "This is the library, a sanctum of knowledge, knowledge that will not be use for mass murder or whatever wicked actions you emotionless tools do." She then whips an arm and points at the entrance, "If you're disappointed, I kindly ask you to leave and don't bother me."

Dramatic, isn't she? I fight back the urge to shake my head in disbelief, I just remain neutral instead, "Look, I just want to find some books on chakra and history and that's it." The librarian's expression turns into shock, maybe I should add more, "Perhaps some books on medicine and the human body as well, since I'm planning on becoming an iryo-nin or whatever combat medics around here are called." I shrug and then begin walking deeper into the library, "If I strung a cord with you I'm sorry, I'll just find the books by myself." Now if I was a book on some sort of internal energy source constructed from mind and body where would I be?

"If you're looking for books on chakra you're going in the wrong direction."

I stop, "Oh sorry." I turn towards the librarian, "So where are they anyway?"

One of the librarian's eyebrows rises again, "They're in the floor below us, you can get there by taking the stairway to your left."

I smile, "Thanks." I proceed towards the stairs.

"However this is mostly a library used by citizens and the occasional academy student, material relating to chakra is pretty limited."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?" Dang, this is going to be a hassle.

The librarian nods, "Indeed, information is usually kept into a secure facility that only ninjas have access too, it was a system created to prevent secret information out of the wrong hands."

"I see." I mutter. That does make sense; the US government would never even consider presenting top secret information for anyone with a library card to pick it off the shelf. Augh I can feel another headache coming, "Well how am I going to understand chakra no-GAH!" I yelp at the sudden sharp sting of pain strikes the back of my head.

I look up to see the librarian with a small, even sly grin on her face, "Like everyone else in this world, you must learn it inch by inch. Honestly, children these days thinking they can know everything…"

"Do you really have to hit the back of my head though, geez that hurts." I whine.

The librarian scoffs, "It's the only way I know to have some sense knock right into you." Her smile widens. "Plus you were getting loud, this is the library and I enforce the "Silence is Golden" rule quite strictly around here, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I whisper back, still rubbing out the throbbing pain in my head. Jeez, the librarians back home weren't as gung-ho about quiet than this one. I think I should get on those books now. "So can I please go out and get some books."

The librarian nods before turning away, "Just make sure you don't cause any disturbances."

"Right." I reply before making my way down the stairs. Okay Hitoshi, you've been through four years of private school and studied your ass off to get high marks, surely getting to know more about chakra wouldn't be that much of a problem.

XXXXX

"Uzumaki Naruko your turn."

The blonde girl sitting by herself flinches at the words. Already she could hear the hush jeering of some of her peers. She mentally tunes out the constant usage of the word "dobe", by this point in her life she has gotten use to her status around the academy. She's gotten use that the a majority of the teachers try to avoid her when she tries to ask anyone of them a question, she's gotten use to the various other kids making rude gestures to her and rarely try to sabotage her own hard work, she's gotten use that she's the dobe of the academy. She's gotten use to a lot of things around the academy really.

Her troubles at the academy pale in comparison at the still fresh memory of her recent near death experience, if she could endure the thought that people wanted her dead she could defiantly withstand being taunted by her peers.

She gets up from sitting on the ground and dusts herself off. "Okay Iruka-sensei." Without another word she proceeds on over to aiming range, she stops at the edge, reaches into her tool pouch to bring out three training shuriken, and prepares to aim.

"Shouldn't you be closer dobe?" A student shouts out, laughter soon erupts amongst the others.

"Enough!" The chuunin instructor shouts at his students, earning their silence, before turning his attention back to his blonde charge, "You may proceed."

Naruko nods and throws the first metal star immediately. The small projectile flies towards the bull side until halfway through when it starts descending until it finally embeds itself in the ground several feet away from the mark. The girl's face turns into shock at the sight. _'I missed.'_ She thinks to herself, trying her best to ignore the building snickers coming nearby. She fights back the tears and takes out her second shuriken, _'Please hit!'_ She winds up her arm and throws the metal star, only for it to fly off course the moment it left her hand spiral off course into a path away from the bull side.

The sight of her mistake makes Naruko falls to her knees in defeat, _'I missed…again.' _Her tears start watering up, her mask of indifference starts to crack letting a torrent of misery that she's been bottling up inside, she could hear the taunting loud and clear on her end.

"Oh look its Naruko no nakimushi!" One student jeers.

Another brings her arms to her face and starts doing a mock crying act, "Oh boo-hoo."

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" The chuunin instructor with the ponytail and scar across his face roars out, shocking the class into silence. He turns to his silver hair partner, "Mizuki can you please handle them while I handle Naruko?"

Mizuki gives a slight nod, "Got-cha, Iruka." He then shrugs and proceeds in a nonchalant manner toward the class. Personally he actually enjoyed the show, but he had to at least show a little professionalism to save face.

Iruka could only shake his head before kneeling down besides the blonde girl, "Look, if this is tough for you, you can stop now if you wish." He places a hand on her shoulder, "Uzumaki-san, are you listening?"

The girl ignores his words. "One day…" she mumbles, "One day people will be nice to me, just one day…" She wipes her tears with her arm and stares at her pinky, "Just like…"

_A boy of about her age with brown hair and a warm smiles pinky swears with her, "I promise to look out for you as best as I can."_

The fleeting memory brightens up the girl's mood. She gives a small smile, "…him."

"Uzumaki-san, are you okay?" Iruka words take the little girl back to where she is, "I said you can stop now if you wish."

"Oh." Naruko picks herself from the ground and slaps her cheeks, "Sorry, just lost focus for a second there." Standing back up she assumes her prefer aiming stance, "I'm ready to take the shot."

The chuunin only raises and eyebrow, "I see." He also stands up straight, "You may proceed."

The girl nods, "Okay." With shuriken in hand she concentrates on her target, _'Come on Naruko make this last one count.'_ Already she could hear even more words to throw her off.

"Dobe!"

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"Stop putting on a brave face nakimushi!"

She ignores them, _'Focus Naruko, breathe it,'_ she takes a deep breath, _'breathe out.'_ Clearing her mind of all distractions she rears back her throwing arm and then whips it out, throwing the star with all her might. The projectile launches straight toward the target in and small arc, descending just about half way between Naruko and the bull's eye.

*Thunk!*

Everyone soon goes silent. Naruko herself could only stare at the sight. On the target the metal throwing star embeds itself somewhere to just around the middle-range of the mark.

"Nice shot." Iruka speaks out as he starts writing on his clipboard, "However you still missed two out of three times so I suggest that you still practice okay? Now then can you please pick up your shuriken so the next person can have their turn?"

The girl could only nod in response before going into the training field and picking up you ordinance, leaving the star in the target for last. As she pulls the weapon free from the wood she inspects the little notch it left in the middle red ring for a bit before making her way back to the rest of the class who only watches her in silence. She allows herself a small smile for her personal achievement. _'Yeah, one day…'_

XXXXX

Nothing…

I close the book in my hands, set it down, and pick up the next one. I skim through the pages.

I bite back the urge to curse. Nothing concrete in this one too. I shut the book, a loud clap echoes from within the walls. I return the tome back to its place on the shelf.

Why…

Looking through the shelf containing books meant for more advance students and pick a book from it's shelf, the eighth one this hour.

Why is there next to no information on what chakra is?

Let's see…chakra is the combination…blah, blah, blah, through the proper hand signs yeah physical and mental abilities are combine for the desire effect, oh come on I read that forty times already come on give me some history of chakra already! Come on…come on…come ooooooooon…I slam the book. Damn this one is useless as well.

I sigh before returning the book and I make my way back to the table I have all to myself. Sprawled all over it is the multitude of notes I've been writing ever since I've started. At least there paper and a pencil nearby, I should have brought a notebook with me. Still even with all the facts I'm still no close on what kind of energy chakra is.

Setting myself down on the table I take time getting my notes in order. So far I've got the basics down at least, handsigns, the academy jutsus of henge, bunshin, and kawarimi, chakra control basics, but for all this information. For all the books that this library possesses, there is just no explanation on the mechanics of how chakra itself works.

Chakra is energy, which is all the textbooks say. There's no mention how the body produces it, how the chakra reserves can be change to have more or if it's set, if chakra has any long term effects on either the body or mind, or even how it can be able to create something out of nothing! These upon themselves is maddening to me, chakra is like this world's black box or something.

The only thing bugging me more than what is chakra is its history and origin. How did this planet come across this energy, did it just happen or did was it developed somehow. Out of all the books, there's simply no tidbit, record, or even a mention on how chakra came to be. I sigh; the theory that these people have no idea on what forces their dealing with is infuriating to say the least. It's like giving a child weapons of mass destruction and tell him to go out and have fun…wait that's video games, bad comparison.

I groan at the rising intense pain building up in my head, pretty much my cue to call it a day. Perhaps I can find more about chakra's origins if I ask one of the teachers when I get to the academy. I gather all my notes into a neat pile and got off the chair I've been sitting on.

*Growl*

Uhhhhhh, yeah I should defiantly call it quits for today. I look down to my stomach; a wave of hunger is now making itself known. A quick glance to a nearby clock reveals that it's almost noon. Wow didn't think that much time has passed; I should go home and get some lunch.

With notes in hand I climb up the stairs, finding the librarian behind the front disk with book in hand. I got up to the desk, "Thanks for letting my use the books, they were pretty informative."

The elder woman flips a page, "I see, so I take it that you're leaving."

I nod, "Yep, thanks for everything." I bow to her and then start making my way to the exit.

"Boy."

I stop and turn around, "Yes?"

The librarian merely raises and eyebrow, "I know that it may sound strange, but may I ask who you are?"

"Uh me?" I point to myself, "I'm Hitoshi, Kanshisha Hitoshi."

The librarian tilts her head, "Hitoshi, interesting name, and you say that you're an orphan. Then shouldn't you be at an orphanage playing with other kids your age instead of staying here amongst books?"

"Actually I'm staying with someone." I answer.

The librarian's eyes widen, "Oh really, who?"

I scratch my cheek, "A girl name Naruko, she's really nice if a bit ditzy."

"Wait, Naruko, as in Uzumaki Naruko?"

Urk, forgot Naruko's bad reputation, come on Hitoshi salvage this, "Why Naruko-chan is nice!" I say in a childish tone, "What is it with people around here and her?"

This time it's the librarian is shell-shock, "Uh, nothing, it's just that," she clears her throat and regains her posture, "That girl has a reputation of being a troublemaker that's all."

Yeah right. Still, I need to set myself as naïve to the truth concerning Naruko, "That doesn't sound like Naru-chan at all, she hasn't done anything wrong. I think people around here are wrong about her." I finish the remark with a huff. Never expect to act like this again.

"I see." The librarian's expression turns to the bored look from earlier and she goes back into reading her book. "Well then it was nice meeting you Kanshisha-san."

I smile, "Thank you uh, I also forgot to ask who you are."

"Me?" The librarian's lips curve into a grin, "I am the librarian, that's all you need to know."

Well didn't expect that coming, well no matter I've got all my notes so that's a day well spent. "Okay then Librarian-san, I hope we meet again." I turn around again and left through the front doors.

XXXXX

The librarian could only pay the boy's departure half mind, being more focus on the familiar presence nearby, "Don't you have some more important matters to attend too then linger around here?"

Within the shadows of a bookcase Kakashi walks out with an eye-smile, "What, a ninja can't enjoy literary works like anyone else?"

"If said literary works involve that trash in your hands then yes." The woman retorts, eyes glaring at the orange book in the ANBU's hands. "So may I please ask why you are stalking some boy?"

The gray hair man merely sighs, "Please don't put it like that, makes me feel like a deviant."

"So claims a man with the capability and experience of slaughtering many in cold blood and steel." The librarian adds, her tone venomous.

The ninja's eyes darken a bit before going neutral, "Well you got me there." He flips a page of his book, much to the chagrin of the librarian, "Still if you wish to know what I'm doing here is two things. One; The boy you've been talking too is someone of interest to the Hokage and requires a bit of observation."

The elderly woman's eyes narrow. She knew how the system works, a person of interest usually falls under two categories in her book, either A. A sick experiment or B. A target. With Hitoshi's claim of living with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki he is most likely the latter. "This is why I hate you ninjas so much, and the other reason why you're here?"

Kakashi merely shrugs, "I wasn't the one who made the system, and the second reason I'm here, well I seem to have lost track of Gai, have you seen him by any chance?"

The man's words make the librarian's face go sheet white, "Don't tell me that lunatic-?"

"YOSH!" A loud voice booms from within the library's walls, "AT LAST THE LATEST VOLUME IS HERE! TRULY THIS IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL DAY SO FAR!"

Question answer, the librarian could only fall back into her chair and raise a hand to her forehead. Already she could the various voices of other people trying to quiet the situation down…and failing…horribly. "Can you at least tell me why Hitoshi is being watched?"

"He's different." Kakashi answers, "However why he's different is yet to be seen."

Removing her hand from her head the librarian could only turn her eyes to the man, "I really hate you ninjas, you know."

Kakashi's only visible eye curls up into one of his eyes smiles, "Well you're not the only one. Now then," he closes up his book and makes his way down a nearby flight of stairs, "I'm going to see what has gotten Gai so excited about."

The woman could only shake her head, "Fine, just don't make any trouble, I don't care anymore." Seeing the young man walk off the she looks up towards the ceiling, _'What is so special about a little boy that even the Hokage himself deems a target?' _She groans, _'Damn, why must I always be burden with this crap.'_

XXXXX

FREAKIN'…HATE…STAIRS!

I grit my teeth at the building numbness in my legs as I reach the top of the damn set of stairs of the building where Naruko's place lies on top. Of among all the locations of the world, this girl gets the one that is what seven, eight stories up, and I don't know how long she's been living here but apparently long enough to not be bother by walking up and down this crap! What was old man Hokage thinking, giving a little girl this place?

Reaching to the front door, I whip out the key Naruko gave me and open it. The welcoming sight of a clean apartment is enough to bring a smile to my face. I strode right in, closing the door behind me and make my way to the kitchen, setting my notes on the counter upon entering. With stomach hungry for sustenance I open the fridge and take stock. Let's see there's still some of the fried rice from last night, milk that's close to its expiration date, a few red apples, eggs, and…

My eyes widen a bit at the sight of something wrap in an orange cloth. Oh shoot I remember now; that's the bento I made for Naruko when I was done cooking breakfast. Damn, forgot about it when we left, I was so focus on the library that it slipped my mind. It's almost noon too, so I'm guess that it might be getting close to lunch time down at the academy.

*Grooooooo!*

I open the fridge and take out one of the apples. At least this will hold me for the trip to give Naruko her lunch, I'll eat later when I get back. I take a bite, the taste sweet, before devouring the fruit all the way down to the core.

Well let's get this over with, an apple won't last long. I put the bento into my backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

I open the door; the stairs mock me with their presence.

I wonder if the Hokage has to go through the same crap.

XXXXX

Within the silence of the Hokage office, the elderly Hiruzen Sarutobi gives a short sneeze.

"Are you unwell?" One of the hidden ANBU guards asks while still maintaining the genjutsu to make herself invisible.

The Hokage shakes his head, "Nothing to serious, must be some dust around here or something. Carry on with your duties."

"By your word." The kunoichi returns before resuming her vigilant guard.

Sarutobi scratches his nose a bit, _'Someone must be talking about me, yet how come I can't help but feel slightly insulted?' _Not feeling another sneeze coming, the Sandaime relaxes a bit before going back to the paperwork in front of him.

XXXXX

Reaching the gates in front of the academy I smile despite the slight groans of stress my legs are giving me. I don't know how long it took me to get here but seeing other kids out in the front of the building messing around is a sign that its lunch time then chances are that it didn't take me that long. The only thing left to do now is just get inside and go to the front desk so they can point me to where Naruko's classroom is.

"Hey runt with the bag!"

Yeah just that, just get in, drop off the package, and leave. Nothing more, nothing less. No detours, no distractions, no nothing.

"I'm talking to you! What are ya deaf?"

Just keep walking, just play the part of unassuming kid, ignore the fact that everyone around me is backing away. Focus, eyes forward, back straight, don't try to bring attention to yourself.

My backpack jerks and I find myself unable to take another step forward. Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"You've got some nerve ignoring your betters, twerp." An older boy's voice comes from behind me. Being turn over, I come face to face a gruff looking kid who looks about older than me by a few years, and with a pretty nasty scowl on his face. "Well," he grabs me by the front of my shirt, "Who do you think you are?"

I struggle to keep from forcing myself free. If anything, this guy is painting himself as the traditional bully type of character; tough expression, threatening physical contact, and a mean look. Yep, this is defiantly one. Come on, I thought I was done dealing with those types of bastards around middle school. Still, I need to be civil about this; I don't want a mess to happen. I hold up my hands defensively and put on a smile, "I'm just a kid really. I was just going over because a friend of mine forgot her lunch back home and I just wanted to bring it to her."

The bully merely tilts his head, "Your friend huh?"

I nod, "Yep, so can you please let me go, I will really-" I find myself being raise a bit, "-appreciate it." I deadpan. Oh come on world, I already had one near death experience already, give me a break!

"Your friend?" The boy speaks the words with a hint of disgust, "You mean that freak that you were with this morning?"

I narrow my eyes a bit, "I'm afraid I don't know any freaks."

The punk's eyes widen, "What," his expression darkens more, "I mean that little freak with the blonde hair! What are you stupid or something?"

Why this little sonova…temper Hitoshi, temper. I tilt my head and pretend to be confuse, "Freak? But the only blonde that was with me is Naruko-chan, and I'm pretty sure she's not a freak." Gasps and murmurings come in an instant. Glancing to my left I see onlookers huddling nearby whispering to themselves, I shift my attention to the right, same thing. Well too late now to keep a low profile. "Look, I'm not here looking for trouble."

The guy pulls me in closer, just right up to face, "Well you got trouble for being with that."

I only narrow my eyes, "I see." I take a deep breath, "To be honest, I'm new to this village, so I have no idea what's your problem with Naruko. Yet you're threatening me all because I was near her this morning. Aren't you overreacting?"

Okay this is bad; this is really, really bad. I'm by myself, surrounded by older kids giving me a bad look, another is grabbing me by the shirt and looks like he's about to deck me. Oh damn it there's also the fact that this guy has already been in the ninja academy for a while now, so there's no telling what I'm up against. How the heck am I suppose to fight a ninja in training with this body? Argh, damn it Kyuubi why couldn't you just save more of my body instead of leaving me like this, why?

"Not if it means making this world a better place." The boy grunts out.

Well too late for negotiations. If things are going to get messy might as well get the first shot. "If that's the case." I answer with a wide smile, "I hope you weren't planning on having kids."

Without another word, I launch me leg forward, kicking the runt right into the crotch.

XXXXX

*THWACK!*

Reactions were instant amongst the growing crowd of spectators; One half (primarily the male half) unleash of volley of "Ooohs" and wince at the smaller boy's initial attack, the other half (being female) could only look on in confusion.

The bully's reaction is also instantaneous. With a strangle cry he loses his grip on Hitoshi's shirt before collapsing on the ground. Anger boiling over, he glares at the smaller boy, "You'll pay for that cheap shot."

In the now enclose circle of spectators, Hitoshi could only grimace a bit of the fight he gotten himself in. Already he can hear the constant chanting of "Fight, fight, fight" all around him. In front of him, the bully is already going into a fighting stance. _'Why me?'_ He thinks to himself as he takes off his backpack, _'I thought I won't run into trouble until later, shows me for being that optimistic.'_ He sighs; he can see the bully already rushing at him with a punch. _'At least those fighting lessons back home are going to be put into good use besides curving my anger issues.'_ Resign to his situation he merely turns to face his opponent with a stiff posture.

"EAT THIS!" The older boy roars before throwing a punch aim directly at the brunet's head.

Hitoshi reacts in an instant. His left hand shoots up to grab his attacker's wrist, and then his right reaches the bully's chest. With a tight grip with both hands, the brunet's right foot shoots forward across the ground, coming at the older boy's ankles with enough force to knock them off the ground. With opponent out of balance, and putting all the strength he could muster in his arms, Hitoshi lifts the bigger boy off the ground and throws.

The result was more than what Hitoshi intended. The bully soars through the air, arms and legs flailing around before landing face first into the dirt ground, around five feet away from where Hitoshi is standing. The spectators watch the development with wide eyes, they didn't expect it, the thug didn't expect, and more so, Hitoshi didn't expect it.

'_Was that me?'_ The boy thinks to himself as he looks as his right hand in surprise, _'I wasn't able to throw anyone over my own height before.'_ He then clenches his hand, _'Well at least I know that I'm more than just a little faster.'_

"What the hell was that?" Hitoshi turns around to see the bully pick himself off the ground, the latter's now cautious of the former, "How the hell were you able to do that?"

"Uhhhh," the boy could only scratch his head in embarrassment, "By eating my vegetables?"

The answer earns nothing but more hostility from the thug, "Don't mess with me!" He roars before charging in with more reckless abandon, with such speed he closes the distance between him and his target within a blink of an eye. Seeing the shock in Hitoshi's eyes the older boy brings both his hands together and swings them at his opponent's side.

The sudden burst of speed catches Hitoshi by surprise, _'Shit!'_ Instincts reacting, his body moves on its own, positioning itself with limbs close together to try to absorb the blow. Through his arms position in an "X" defense stance, Hitoshi could see the satisfied look on his attacker's face.

The attack connects, and Hitoshi finds himself struck back, his feet sliding across the rough from the momentum. He winces when the sensation of pain of his arms reaches his brain, _'GAH! Crap that stings!' _Taking the few steps back to gain distance, Hitoshi resumes his prefer fighting stance, _'Well at least Kyuubi's claim that this new body would be a lot tougher than my old one is true. If I was 8 back then that should have either thrown me for a loop or knocked me out entirely. Ah crap and a half it feels like I was hit with a hammer.'_

The bully himself could only look at the still standing boy with half lidded eyes, _'This runt, even an academy newbie would have called it quits after that. Yet he's still looks like he's ready to keep on fighting.' _He opens his hand a bit before clenching it shut, _'Then I'll just show him what happens when people associate themselves with that. It's best that he learn that soon enough.'_

Hitoshi narrows his eyes at the now serious expression of the other boy, _'Great, now he's fighting for real.'_ He could only give a bitter smile, _'Well might as well find out how good this body is.'_

With no words spoken between them, the two charge forward.

XXXXX

'_Blue, red, purple, yellow, and of course my favorite orange.'_ Naruko thinks to herself as she buries herself in her flower arrangement class. She plucks a nearby blue flower and sniffs at it, she enjoys the sweet smell of its petals, _'I wonder how Hitoshi is doing, I hope he's not too bored.'_ She imagines the sight, the brown hair boy falling asleep at a table, using a book as a makeshift pillow. The image brings a warm feeling in the blonde's face, _'He's not even in the academy and he's working so hard right now.' _She plucks a white flower and marvels at its beauty, _'Maybe I should sneak a flower and give it to him, I'm sure that'll brighten up his day.'_

"Hey there's a fight going on at the entrance!"

"Oh really?"

Naruko did her best to tune out the nearby conversation, focusing more on her flowers.

"Yeah, it's between some kid and Megz of the Disciplinary Committee!"

"No kidding?"

That statement got Naruko's attention. The Disciplinary Committee was a small group of kids of various grades that band together to "maintain order" at the academy. Mostly they just do it be jerks and bully others, however there's a few number of them that actually do have the strength to back it up, Megz of the third year members is one of them. She could only offer a small prayer to the poor soul who draws their ire.

"I'm telling the truth, and get this, the kid is probably about our age, and last time I heard he's still fighting!"

"Seriously, what kind of guy is he? He sounds really strong!"

"Well, I don't know his name, however I do know that he has brown hair and is wearing a gray shirt."

The two gossiping students yelp in surprise at as an orange blur rushes between them. A quick look reveals a wide-eye Naruko running out of the flower fields and into the Academy.

"What's got the dobe in a rush?"

"Who knows, maybe she wants to see."

XXXXX

At the Academy's entrance, the growing number of spectators gave a small shout of "Ooooohs" and "Awwwwws" as the watch the 2 combatants continue their duel in earnest. One fighter, Megz of the Disciplinary Committee grunts as assumes a defensive stance to block a fierce punch thrown by the smaller, he attempts to let his guard down to counterattack, only for another punch to force him back to the defensive. He grits his teeth at the building pain developing in his arms, _'This kid.'_ He looks back at the small boy before him, _'Who is he?'_

The smaller boy himself could only fight back his legs' urge to give. Despite the growing numbness and waning stamina he keeps on throwing punches, _'Come on just a little moment.'_ Another punch, his knuckles scream in pain, _'Just get out of my way already!'_ A final push and the bully stagger back. Hitoshi's eyes widen, _'This is it!'_ He steps forward, brings both arms behind him, he catches a glimpse of his opponent bringing his hands together, he tries to pump as much strength into his arms in such a short amount of time.

He then launches both arms forward, striking the older boy straight into the chest. The impact makes the lifts the older off the ground, a sign the last attack could be the decisive blow. Hitoshi allow himself a small smile of satisfaction, _'Even with a smaller body, looks like I've still got…'_

*POOF!*

Megz's form disappears in a large cloud of white smoke, quickly dissipating to reveal a cut log in its place. The recent turn of events makes Hitoshi's eyes to go wide, _'What the hell he turn into a log, wait I've read about this in the library, it's…'_ His back roars in pain before he could finish his observation. Something strong blindsides him in the back with enough force to lose his footing and fall to the ground. "Kawarimi no jutsu, why didn't I see it sooner." Picking his head off the ground a bit, Hitoshi turns to face the exhausted boy standing nearby.

Megz could wipe some dirt off his chin, "So you know about that jutsu huh?" He takes several deep breaths, "Well know this, that's what you get around here for being around that blonde hair freak. So welcome to Konohagakure." He gives the fallen boy a quick glare before turning around and walking away, satisfied with his victory.

Fight over, the group of spectators slowly starts dispersing, some of them happy from enjoying the show, others disappointed and wanting more, and a small number give silent pity for the beaten boy lying on the ground.

"What?" A weak voice comes out.

Megz eyes widen as he turns around to see Hitoshi gradually get back up. _'Damn that runt still can't take a hint can he?'_ A sharp sting from his ribs makes the older boy wince, _'Double damn, the runt did a number on me, I can't believe I let myself get beat up this bad.'_ Despite the urge to rest he still needs to put on a brave face, he would rather die than be beaten by this freak-lover! "Why what?" He barks to the barely standing boy.

"What is your problem with Naruko?" Hitoshi asks out in a neutral voice before straightening up.

"Problem?" Megz choke out, "She's a freak, that's my problem, hell, it's everyone's problem with her! Our parents don't like her and strictly told us she's nothing but bad news." All around the two, others begin to nod their approval at the statement. The older boy smiles at his growing support, "Now do you get it?"

Hitoshi only takes a few breaths, "No, no I don't get it at all." He ignores the gasps and still focuses on Megz, "I don't get why everyone dislikes her, I don't get how easily you guys go along with it without asking," he stomps his forward, "I don't get why I'm getting into a fight all because I was actually nice to her for crying out loud! What is your guys' problem?"

Everyone goes quiet.

All around, looks of confusion begin to develop on the faces of the crowd. Some actually consider the brun's words, an effect that one of the core's principles of ninja is "Look underneath the underneath" so within their minds, a seed of doubt begins to form.

Megz himself can't help but flinch a bit, his resolve shaken, "It's, it's just that-" He shakes his head before glaring the other boy down, "Who cares what you think, you're probably just messing with my head or something!" Body protesting he resumes his prefers fighting stance, "Once a freak, always a freak, and anyone who associates with that is a freak as well, that's what my dad says and that's what I will say myself."

"If that's case then you better call me a freak as well." Hitoshi growls before clenching his hands and preparing himself, "Because I'm not backing down, not to your old man, you, or anyone else."

"We'll see about that!" Megz roars before charging, a punch ready to be thrown.

Hitoshi braces for the attack, his mind racing on trying to think of a successful, _'Here it comes, come on Hitoshi think fast you just too…'_ His mind stops and his body rushes forward as well, closing the distance between he and Megz in a heartbeat.

The older boy's eyes widen, _'How?'_

Megz doubles over when something slams into his stomach with great force. His eyes barely keep track as Hitoshi's arms retract and then raise high above and intertwine at the hand and come slamming down at his back, sending him crashing down in the earth. He could barely let out a groan before he feels himself getting turn over on his back and something grabs him by the shirt. Looking up he could see Hitoshi looking down at him with fist raise, his face blank. The bully could barely believe his eyes at what just happen, "How the…?"

Hitoshi's mouth moves, the single word quiet enough for only Megz to here, "Fall." His fist launches forward, aim directly at his target's head.

"HITOSHI!"

The blow stops, millimeters from the space between Megz's eyes. Wordlessly the crowd looks to the source of the voice.

At the academy's entrance, Naruko stands alone.

XXXXX

Wha…what's going on?

I look at the bully, my left is grabbing him by the shirt, my right is just about to him the guy. I don't feel anything, no pain, no exhaustion, no emotion…just nothing. It's just a fight, one side has to make the other fall. Why am I stopping, he started so I should end it right here and now…so why…why did I stop?

"Hitoshi!" The voice of my mistress…Naruko calls out.

I take a deep breath. That's right; I came here just to give Naruko her bento, not get into fights, even if the twit beneath me started it. Annoying self-righteous assholes. I let go of the boy and get up, immediately the crowd around me backs away. Again, self-righteous assholes. Silent, I walk on over to my bag and pick it up, I can already feel the stares and glares. I'm tired and I don't have time getting into squabbles where there are more important matters.

I walk over to I see Naruko at the academy's entrance, naturally my body protests in pain but I ignore it. Step after step, I make my way closer to the blonde until I'm right in front of her. I smile, "Hey Naruko-chan."

She looks at me, her face is blank but something about it is off, "Hitoshi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Oh right." My grin falters a bit into a embarrass one, bringing my bag in front of me I open it and take out the bento, "I made it this morning but I forgot to give it to you as we left. So I thought I should give it to you so that you won't go hungry for lunch." I chuckle, "Just didn't expect that I would get into a fight, well, my bad."

The blonde merely blonds before taking the orange-wrap box, "Um, thank you."

Well I'm satisfied. "Well then," I turn around and wave her off, "I'll see you back to the house." I sling my backpack on and proceed on the long trek back to that apartment. I grimace; that means going up all those stairs again hungry and just out of a fight too, now I'm REALLY starting to hate these self righteous assholes. I swear if I kept my old body I won't…be…ta…king…this…..cr-

*THUD*

XXXXX

"Hm?"

I open my eyes, I see a figure in some sort of white robe looking down at me, a starry night sky is behind the person. I can't see the entirely of the figure's face, the hood of the robe engulfs the face in shadows all the way up to the mouth. The being only looks at me as in silence.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The figure's mouth moves, but no words can be heard.

I raise an eyebrow, "What, I can't hear you."

The figure's head tilts to the side a bit as if confuse, the mouth continue to move with the same silence.

I feel sleepy. "You know what, forget it." Closing my eyes, I let my mind fade away into sleep.

XXXXX

I wince at the signals of pain and exhaustion my body keeps on giving my brain the moment I wake up. Ugh, I feel like crap, what happen?

My eyes open, I see a tile ceiling above me that has some florescent lights attach to it, everything is bathe in an orange hue coming through the windows. Is it sunset already, how long was I out? I groan as I got up, finding myself on some bed. I place a hand on my head trying to clear up the cobwebs, "Ugh, what hit me?"

"Hitoshi?"

Huh, I turn to my left to find Naruko sitting nearby looking a bit tired for some odd reason, I can see that her eyes are slightly red, maybe she's been crying for a while. No doubt that she's been worried about me.

Well I at least need to show her that I'm all right. I smile, "Oh hey Naruko-cha…"

"You big dummy!" The girl interrupts before reaching to my face and grabbing me by the cheek and twisting.

Sharp pain comes instantly. "Owowowowowowow! Let go!" I beg for release. "Please let go Naruko-chan!"

"No!" The girl shouts out before twisting her hand, "This is for getting into that fight!"

"GAH!" I scream, "Okay I get it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Her eyes narrow, "You're really sorry?"

I nod my head and put on a praying gesture, "Yes I'm really, really, really sorry so please let go of my face Naruko-chan!"

"Fine." She releases her grip on my face. She soon looks down a bit, "I'm still mad at you though."

"Well to be honest, the guy I was fighting kind of threatened me when we met." I admit, trying to throw the blame and also not to incur her wraith again, "I tried talking him out of it but that was going nowhere, so I took the first shot so I can get the edge."

"Really?" She asks with a leer. Her hand starts twitching.

I gulp and held up my hands defensively, "I had no choice, the guy came at me with the intent to fight, I was just responding in self defense, I swear!" Please for the love of the good lord up high spare your shikigami's face Naruko-sama!

*Grroooooooooooooh*

Uhhhhhhhhh yeah. I glance down to my stomach as it rumbles. Dang, I forgot that I skipped lunch to bring Naruko that bento. The hunger pains hit me like a shot and I grimace, "Note to self; fighting on a hungry stomach, bad idea."

"Hey Hitoshi say "Ah" to me please."

Huh? Ah? That's an odd order. Well if you insist…I face Naruko, "Ahhh-gurk!" I find something force into my mouth that tastes good. I swallow, "Gah, what's was that?"

"Food." Naruko replies, holding up a pair of chopsticks in her right hand, I spot the bento I made her on her lap, already open and the food almost untouched except for a small bit of the rice missing. "Here," she takes the chopsticks and takes a chunk of the rice and presents it to me, "Open wide."

"Wait that's the bento I made for you." I say, "It's your lunch, you should be eating it."

"I already had lunch." Naruko returns, "So no use having something like this waste. Now ahhhh please." The rice morsel edges closer.

My shoulders sag, "Can I at least feed myself?"

"Hitoshi-kun." I flinch at Naruko's suddenly sweet tone and brilliant smile, "You're hurt and tired so please let me help you back on her feet pretty please." From the corner of my eye I can see her free hand twitching.

I can feel my face burning up a bit. This is embarrassing; I'm a grown man for crying out loud. Reluctantly I open my mouth, "Ahhhhh." More rice enters and I chew and swallow. My hunger lessens a bit, "Thanks." I swear if my older brother, hell if my entire family sees me like this they'll never let me live it down.

"You're welcome." Naruko returns before taking more bits of food and offering them to me.

I sigh before I relent to having the girl feed me. No use fussing about it now, not if there's more important to think about: like the fact that I barely fought off a guy who's already trained. He really got the drop of me with that kawarimi, and he's just an academy student. If he can run me ragged I hate to run against the real deal. Well, seems like I should regret joining the academy less now if it means I get to do crazy stuff like that; when in Rome, do as the Romans do they say.

I look at my hand; chakra is energy, an energy that requires direction, and purpose. So if protecting Naruko and living in this world means I have to study about this new energy then bring it. Even if it means fighting these guys on their terms.

XXXXX

**X OMAKE X**

**Warning: The following omakes are a byproduct of my bored little mind. So chances are they're going to be silly.**

**Omake One: Fine Literature**

'_Now if I was book on an spiritual energy force where would I be?'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself as makes his way through the many bookshelves of the library. _'You think that there would be a separate category for something like that. Huh what's this?'_ He stops as his eye catches something the sticks out like a green thumb.

A small orange book lying on top of some bigger books on its side.

'_What's this?'_ The boy takes the book and checks outs the cover, the title automatically makes him narrow his eyes a bit, _'Icha-Icha Paradise? What the heck?'_ Looking around to find himself he opens the books and begins reading.

Ten pages in he slams the book shut and returns it to the shelves, face bright red.

Shell-shock, Hitoshi walks away like a clockwork soldier, his mind mentally screaming over the perverse work he just read. _'GAH! What possess me to read that crap? Ugh now I'm mentally scarred for life, I'll never look at a female the same way again! What kind of pathetic soul reads that junk, who's the one who authored it?'_

Somewhere else in the library Kakashi sneezes, _'Hm, someone must be talking about me, now where did I leave that book; I know I left it somewhere in here?'_

Also somewhere at a bustling town. A man fights back the urge the sneeze, such a small act would reveal his presence at the wall to the onsen he was observing. _'Hm, seems like some beautiful lady must be talking about me, I wonder what she looks like?'_ Shrugging off, Jiraiya turns his attention back to the various bathers, giggling at the sight, _'At this rate of research I'll have the next book done in no time! Jiraiya my good man you've hit the jackpot here. Hehehehehehe!'_

**Omake Two: An Old Man's Ire**

Sarutobi scratches his nose a bit, _'Someone must be talking about me, yet how come I can't help but feel slightly insulted?' _Not feeling another sneeze coming, the Sandaime relaxes a bit before going back to the paperwork in front of him.

Only to stop a few seconds later. A wave of slight killing intent can be felt by the hidden ANBU guards.

'_Of course only one person I know can make me feel insulted like this.'_ The aging leader thinks back to his old friend and rival.

He could see it now, the crippled man greeting with a smile while tugging on his own hair, his own FULL head of hair. "How's that bald spot treating you eh ol' ape?" Danzo says with a thumbs up.

"YOU CAN'T BLAME A MAN FOR HIS GENETICS! NOT EVERYONE IS LUCKY LIKE YOU DAMN IT!" Sarutobi roars at the mental picture at his head. "AT LEAST I HAVE ALL MY LIMBS YOU BASTARD!"

The ANBU could only shake their heads as the old man goes back to work, mumbling in a dark tone about his own baldness.

**Omake Three: Isaac Newton Would be Spinning in his Grave**

"You know you really don't have to do this." Hitoshi says, slightly miffed over his current situation. "I don't want to be a burden."

Naruko only smiles, "It's all right, I'm a lot tougher than I look. So you don't worry about me."

The boy sighs, "Okay." He could only try to keep pace as was aiding him up the stairs leading to their apartment by taking one of his arms and throwing it over her shoulder and carrying him a bit. He would try to do himself but his fight left his body a little drain to make the entire trip by himself unaided. He grimaced a bit of letting himself get beat out of shape so quick. "It would be quicker if we can run up walls then take the stairs." He jokes.

"Well that's a pretty advance technique I doubt that we could do that anytime soon?" Naruko states matter of fact, earning a puzzled book from the boy.

"Wait what?" Hitoshi chokes out, "You mean that people can walk up walls?"

Naruko nods, her face confuse, "Well yeah, everyone knows that ninjas can walk up walls see?" She points to the wall of the building complex.

Turning his head, Hitoshi's eyes widen at the sight of a ninja walking straight up a walk with a bag of groceries in his arms, walking not it's not much of big deal.

The blonde gives a squeak of surprise when she feels Hitoshi collapse in her arms, "Eh, Hitoshi what's with you?"

"Everything I've known and learned is a lie now." The boy speaks to himself, not paying attention to the blonde helping him up, "Of course, the laws of physics meaning nothing now, yep that's right, with chakra anyone can replace himself with a log from God knows where." He continues to mumble to himself.

Naruko herself could only be peeved at the boy's behavior, "A weirdo defiantly." With a little grunt, she hefts the boy more before helping him up the stairs.

XXXXX

**Well I hope this chapter is enough to please you ****Second Go**** readers. If you like it, praise this work by leaving a review; if you hate it, well I'm not making you read this. If you wish to offer constructive criticism then you are more than welcome to give it, I will be willing to listen.**

**This is WanderingWriter79 signing off. Stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
